


Los Estados Unidos de Dean Winchester

by winchester_mcdowell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU season 7, Drama, Gen, Multiple Personalities
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_mcdowell/pseuds/winchester_mcdowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sam Winchester se larga a encontrar su tranquilidad, piensa que cuando lo haya logrado y vuelva, Dean y él podrán hablarse de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas. Eso es lo que Sam quiere, pero a veces ni siquiera el hermano que le ha dado todo es capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Dónde está Dean Winchester?

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo comenzó a ser escrito tras el capítulo "Slash Fiction" por lo cual los acontecimientos en adelante difieren notablemente de lo ocurrido en la serie.

_Cuando tiene conciencia nuevamente, está tras el volante de su nena, en medio de un campo, en un lugar perdido dentro del mapa. Su mente es un rollo de algodón metido a presión en su cabeza. Le lleva cinco minutos recordar su nombre y otros quince intentar dilucidar qué es lo que hace allí. Se examina en el espejo retrovisor y luego mira hacia el asiento del pasajero donde una chaqueta de cuero negra, húmeda y sucia, descansa arrojada con descuido. No la reconoce, no es suya, y lo que la mantiene húmeda parece ser sangre. Se palpa el cuerpo, pero no acusa dolor en ninguna parte. Busca el celular en los bolsillos de la campera que lleva puesta y no lo encuentra. Se mira la prenda y piensa que debe ser de Sam. ¿Qué hace con la campera de Sam? Se le ocurre registrar los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra. Allí está su teléfono. Marca el discado rápido y le contestan del otro lado antes que pueda pronunciar palabra._   
_“¿Dean?”._   
_“¿Sam?”._   
_“Al fin. ¿Dónde estás?”._   
_“No lo sé”._   
_Se lleva una mano a la frente y se encuentra una leve protuberancia, dolorosa al tacto. Maldita sea, una concusión._   
_“¿Tienes aún la pulsera?”._   
_“¿Qué?”._   
_“¿La pulsera de ubicación…negra…una banda metálica en su interior…? Espera, estoy buscando la señal”. Dean recuerda entonces lo vejado que se sintió cuando Sam colocó la pulsera en su muñeca como si fuera un crío de cinco años. Dean se levanta la manga de la campera y ahí está. “Bien”, anuncia Sam desde el otro lado del mundo. “Te tengo. Voy por ti”._

-o-

La primera vez fue una semana.  
Bobby escuchó detenerse el motor del Impala frente a la cabaña y vio a Dean descender con su bolso a cuestas. Sólo Dean, el peso del universo sobre sus hombros como única compañía.  
“¿Tu hermano?” quiso saber asomado desde el umbral abierto.  
“Se ha ido”, le informó el otro cruzando la puerta hacia el interior de la sala. “Dijo que no deseaba ver mi horrible cara de nuevo”.  
“¿Cómo dices?”.  
“Bueno, no fueron esas las palabras exactas, pero es la misma cosa”.  
“¿Qué sucedió?”.  
Dean se detuvo entonces en medio de la sala, aún dándole la espalda, el tirante del bolso en su mano como si no se decidiera a dejarlo caer todavía al suelo. Bobby retuvo el aliento en espera de la respuesta, intentando imaginarla antes de escucharla de los labios del Winchester.  
“Descubrió lo de Amy”, dijo éste al fin con gravedad y el alma retornó sin novedad al cuerpo del viejo cazador.  
“Oh. Eso”, el tono neutral marcado a propósito para destacar la falta de importancia del asunto. “No te preocupes, muchacho. Se le pasará. Ya sabes cómo es”. Dean ya había dejado caer el bolso al suelo, en mitad de la sala y permanecía quieto mirando algún punto en la alfombra. “¿Dean?” Intentó. Nada. “¿Dean?”, llamó de nuevo y ante la ausencia de reacción, comenzó a rodearlo con cautela hasta quedar frente a él. “Dean, ¿estás bien?” Nada. Con un movimiento pausado acercó su mano hacia el hombro del otro hasta posarla en él por completo. “¿Muchacho?”. Sólo entonces el cazador le dejó ver su rostro. “¿Te sientes bien?”  
Como despertando de un pesado sueño, Dean le dedicó una mirada primero desorientada y luego, contradictoriamente, llena de vida, muy diferente a la de unos minutos atrás. Le sonrió.  
“Sí, estoy bien”, alzó los hombros caídos mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor. “Uh… ¿dónde está el licor, amigo? Estoy sediento”.  
Bobby continuó observándole con atención mientras iba en busca de un par de cervezas al refrigerador. Sin embargo, apenas le tendió una a su alcance, el otro se le rió en la cara.  
“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?”.  
Bobby, dudoso, giró la botella hacia sí para inspeccionar la etiqueta. Nada anormal.  
“¿A qué te refieres?”.  
“Eso no es suficientemente fuerte”.  
“¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a esperar a Sam ahogándote en alcohol?”.  
La forma en que el otro insertó una mueca enfadada y arrogante en medio de la sonrisa, le produjo un escalofrío inesperado.  
“No voy a esperar a nadie, anciano”, enseguida echó a andar hacia la puerta. No se le ocurrió detenerlo. Antes de salir, el otro volteó a mirarlo. “Y tú no me esperes despierto tampoco”.

Cuando Sam al fin llama, Bobby contesta sin detener su vehículo que vuela sobre la carretera en dirección a Illinois.  
“Aló”.  
“Bobby, estoy en la cabaña. ¿Dónde te metiste?”.  
“Estoy buscando a tu hermano”.  
“¿No está contigo?”.  
“¿Estaría buscando a tu hermano si estuviera conmigo? Idjit”.  
“Qu… Dónd… Por qu… ¿Se marchó?”.  
“Fue por un whisky. Hace una semana”.  
“¿Por qué no me avisaste?”.  
“También podrías haber llamado ¿no? ¿Qué le dijiste?”.  
“¿Yo?…” _No puedo hablar contigo, no ahora_. “Espera, ¿me estás culpando de algo?”.  
“Yo no sé nada, muchacho. Sólo que tu hermano está desaparecido desde esa pequeña charla de ustedes”.  
“¡Él mató a Amy!”.  
“Una kitsune”.  
Bobby puede escuchar la respiración ofuscada del otro Winchester al otro lado de la línea.  
“¿Lo sabías?”.  
“Yo le dije dónde encontrarla”.  
Silencio.  
“Estás de su lado entonces”.  
“Esto no es acerca de ti esta vez, Sam. Así es que si no me vas a ayudar a encontrar a Dean, es mejor que cortes. Necesito la línea. ¿Está claro?”.  
Silencio. Bobby está a punto de colgar cuando Sam habla de nuevo.  
“¿Lo llamaste?”.  
“Por supuesto. No contesta”.  
“¿Lo rastreaste?”.  
“¡Su teléfono está muerto!”.  
Por primera vez en toda la charla, el miedo comienza a clavar su tenaza en Sam.  
“De acuerdo”, trata de enfocarse. “¿Dónde te encuentras?.  
“Estoy viajando a Illinois. Tamara llamó. Dijo que estuvo con Dean. La ayudó con un asunto complicado. Perdió su pista pero lo está rastreando ahora y esperando por mí”.  
“¿Está cazando?”, y la irritación vuelve a él. “Entonces está bien. ¿De qué nos preocupamos?.  
“No es tan fácil, muchacho”.  
“¿Por qué? Es lo que él hace todo el tiempo”, no puede evitar la acidez en el tono con que lo dice.  
“Tamara dice que había algunos detalles en él que le parecieron… extraños”  
“¿Extraños de qué manera?”.  
“Sólo… extraños. Como si él estuviera… fuera de contexto”.  
Repentinamente, las imágenes de Dean frente a botellas vacías, en un bar de mala muerte, cubierto de sangre y un gemelo suyo al frente le contrae las entrañas.  
“¿Tamara está segura de que era él y no uno de esos leviatanes?”.  
“No hubiera podido llamarme si no fuera así”.  
“Sí, tienes razón”, y la tensión se aliviana en su interior. “Entonces… Illinois. Me reuniré contigo allá”.  
“¿Qué? ¿Vas a volar?”.  
“Sí. Es más rápido. Te llamaré cuando aterrice”.  
“Sam”.  
“¿Sí?”.  
“Cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre ustedes dos,… no es el momento. Tu hermano no está bien. No lo ha estado en un largo tiempo”.  
“Lo sé, Bobby”.  
“En serio, Sam”.  
“Lo sé”.  
Se entretiene en mirar el celular un instante una vez que ha colgado. Busca el número de Dean y lo intenta. Bobby tiene razón.  
 _“Así que”_ , la voz le llega por la espalda pero él no voltea. _“¿vas a correr tras tu molesto hermano?”_ Se dirige hacia su bolso y registra entre las ropas hasta hallar su pasaporte, _“¡Habíamos estado tan tranquilos! Una semana completa de paz”_ , y luego busca en el fondo el bolsillo falso con el dinero en efectivo. _“Hey, Sammy”_ , insiste la voz a su espalda. _“No nos hagas esto”_ , cuenta la cantidad suficiente para el pasaje del avión. _“Oh, bueno. Tengo que admitir que es muy tierno de tu parte lo que estás haciendo”_ Luego busca en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. _“Estoy seguro que a él le gustaría saber cuánto lo amas”_ , y extrae una navaja. _“Tal vez entonces dejaría de desear tanto que alguien le dispare en la cabeza”_ , y sin dudar, se levanta la manga y se hace un corte arriba del codo, al lado de otros ya cicatrizados. Está seguro que el dueño de la voz se ha ido. Pero ni siquiera se da el trabajo de comprobarlo. Oculta el corte aún sangrante bajo la manga y comienza a regresar la ropa a su bolso.

Se reúne con Bobby cerca del aeropuerto y ambos buscan a Tamara. La mujer le ha seguido la pista al cazador hasta un parque de diversiones pero allí lo ha perdido. Los tres se separan con la zonas de búsqueda bien delineadas. Tras un cuarto de hora de escudriñar rostros, es Sam quien finalmente encuentra a Dean frente al stand de tiro al blanco con un corro de chiquillos que lo miran con admiración mientras bate uno a uno, los patos en la banda transportadora. Luce bien. Pero Tamara tiene razón: hay algo en él que no termina de encajar, partiendo por la chaqueta de cuero negra y ajustada que lleva puesta. El corazón le late apresuradamente mientras apura el tranco, temiendo a cada momento que le vea antes de tiempo y decida que no quiere tratar con él aún. Se posiciona justo detrás de su espalda, de manera que cuando Dean decide abandonar el juego se encuentra de sopetón con sus dos metros de presencia. Hay un momento de perplejidad y desorientación y luego el claro reconocimiento.  
“Hola, Sammy”, saluda y sonríe vacilante. Echa un vistazo a la ropa que lleva y luego a Sam. “¡Qué demonio de resaca! ¿no?” Mira alrededor sin reconocer nada. “¿Dónde… dónde estamos?”.  
“Galesburg, Illinois”.  
“¿Illinois? ¿qué mierda estamos haciendo en Illinois?”.  
“Te lo explicaré más tarde. ¿El Impala?”.  
Dean mira hacia uno y otro lado, desorientado otra vez y luego se lleva una mano a la cabeza, sobre los ojos.  
Sam frunce el ceño.  
“¿Dean?”.  
“¿No estabas conduciendo tú?”.  
De acuerdo, esto comienza a ser preocupante.  
“¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?”.  
Dean aparta la mano de su rostro y le dirige a su hermano una mirada confundida.  
“¿Air Suply?”.  
Diablos.  
“Vamos”, lo toma por los hombros y lo impele a comenzar a caminar. “Hay que llamar a Bobby”.  
“Pero, mi nena…”.  
“La buscaré más tarde. Lo prometo. Primero, me haré cargo de ti”.  
Dean se zafa del abrazo con un violento movimiento.  
“¡No necesito que nadie se haga cargo de mí!”, protesta y se hace a un lado.  
“¿Está todo bien?”, inquiere una mujer a su lado que le obliga a detenerse.  
“¿Tamara?”, la reconoce Dean. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”.  
La cazadora alza las cejas y busca con la mirada a Sam en procura de alguna pista, pero él no puede darle ninguna así que la mujer se vuelve de nuevo a Dean.  
“Estuvimos juntos en un caso hace un par de días”.  
Dean frunce el ceño.  
“¿En serio?”, ríe sin alegría al tiempo que se lleva de nuevo la mano al rostro. “En verdad fue una gran borrachera esta vez”.  
Sam ve con preocupación cómo su frente se arruga bajo la mano en clara señal de sufrimiento.  
“¿Dean?”.  
“Me duele la cabeza”.  
“Ok” le pasa nuevamente un brazo por los hombros y lo empuja suavemente para que comience a andar. Esta vez Dean no se resiste. “Nos vamos”. Busca su celular en el bolsillo y le hace una seña con él en la mano a Tamara. “Gracias” y marca. “¿Bobby? Lo tengo”.

Es fácil convencerlo de ir a la cama aunque cuando por fin llegan a la cabaña de Rufus, después de conducir toda la noche, son apenas las tres de la tarde. El dolor de cabeza casi no le permite abrir los ojos e incluso hace el amago de devolver el estómago frente al inodoro sin resultado. No chista cuando Sam lo obliga a sentarse y le quita los pantalones y las botas. Ni cuando le abre el cobertor y las sábanas de la única cama decente en la cabaña para que se meta adentro. Por el contrario, se acurruca de inmediato y se deja envolver por la inconsciencia. Sam se queda allí un momento, a un costado de la cama, observándolo respirar pausadamente hasta que se convence de que no puede hacer nada más allí. Entonces, coge la nueva chaqueta negra de cuero de su hermano y se reúne con Bobby en el comedor.  
“¿Ninguna herida?”.  
“Ninguna”.  
“¿Señal de algún golpe?”. Sam niega mientras se sienta a la mesa y comienza a inspeccionar el exterior de la chaqueta. Bobby lo observa en silencio un instante. Ninguno de ellos ha comido desde el día anterior y el cansancio comienza a sumarse a la preocupación en el cazador más joven. “¿Qué hay de ti?”.  
“Tú lo dijiste: no se trata de mí esta vez”.  
“Tengo que saber. No puedo cargar con ustedes dos marchando hacia locolandia”.  
“Bueno, gracias por lo que me toca pero estoy bien. Lo juro”.  
“Entonces deberías descansar para mantenerlo de esa manera”.  
“Más tarde”, comienza a vaciar los bolsillos de la chaqueta sobre la mesa. Entre recibos y números telefónicos anotados en servilletas, aparece un llavero desconocido.  
“¿Qué es eso?”, quiere saber Bobby.  
“Una llave”, Sam mira asombrado la marca en el grabado. “de una Harley Davidson Road King Classic”.  
“¿Dean tiene una Harley?”, el viejo cazador lanza un resoplido. “¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo?”.  
Sam sostiene la llave en su mano, muy serio.  
“No estoy muy seguro de que lo sepa”.  
Con asombro, Sam termina de vaciar el otro bolsillo. Allí hay un fajo gordo de billetes. Lo toma y lo cuenta. Cinco mil dólares. El silbido de Bobby le indica que ha seguido la cuenta con él.  
“¿Qué piensas?”.  
“No lo sé, Bobby. Sólo deseo que cuando despierte,  Dean sea de nuevo Dean, como siempre, cascarrabias, héroe roto, sin agujeros mentales ni jaquecas extrañas”. Guarda todo en una bolsa plástica hermética y la deja sobre la mesa. Mira la hora en su reloj pulsera. “Creo que me echaré a dormir un par de horas”.  
“Usa el sofá muchacho. Así podrás echarle un ojo a tu hermano. Yo me instalaré en el sótano. Hay un colchón muy cómodo allí y algo más de privacía”.  
Cuando Bobby comienza a bajar la escalera, Sam ya ha puesto la cabeza en el cojín y el mundo ha desaparecido para él en un agujero negro de pesado sueño. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda sacudirse por completo la fatiga, despierta con el susurro de su amigo inseparable en el oído.  
 _“Arriba, princesita”_ , le dice canturreando. Sam aprieta los párpados aún más. _“El ratón está escapando de su jaula con el queso”_.  
Se sienta de golpe en el sofá justo para ver a Dean cogiendo la chaqueta y los dólares desde la mesa.  
“¿Adónde piensas que vas?”, dice y está de pie casi sin darse cuenta.  
Dean se coloca la prenda.  
“Hay un trabajo en algún lugar allá afuera, Sam. Y alguien tiene que hacerlo”  
“Espera, espera”, se interpone en su camino. “Estabas enfermo apenas un par de horas atrás”.  
“Tú lo dijiste: hace un par de horas. Estoy bien ahora”.  
“No, no lo estás”. Dean bufa mientras se arregla los puños de la chaqueta. “En serio, Dean. No puedes irte en el estado en que estabas”.  
“¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo dices tú?”, va hacia la puerta dándole un empellón.  
“¡Porque vas a hacer que te maten!”.  
Repentinamente Dean da la vuelta y lo enfrenta.  
“¿Te importa?”, pregunta desafiante, cara a cara.  
Sam frunce el ceño. Su hermano no le aparta los ojos. Hay algo allí que no logra identificar. Esto no puede ser el resultado de su última pelea. Se busca el brazo y aprieta. Los ojos de Dean siguen la maniobra, impasible. Sam retrocede lentamente y alarga una mano hacia la mesita al lado del sofá donde ha dejado su arma.  
“Tú no eres Dean”, dice y con calma empuña el arma.  
“¡Genio!”.  
Levanta el arma y le apunta.  
“¿Dónde está mi hermano?”.  
“uhm… Aquí no”.  
“¿QUÉ eres tú?”.  
“Un cazador. ¿Y tú?”.  
“Conoces la respuesta a eso”.  
“Nah… No estoy muy seguro. Un cazador hace su trabajo”.  
“¡Pues, lo haré contigo! ¡Seas lo que seas!”.  
“¡Whoa!”, exclama el otro y avanza directamente hacia el cañón de la pistola hasta que topa su cuello. “Puedes perdonarle la vida a un monstruo pero no a tu carne y sangre. ¿Seguro que no tienes asuntos pendientes contra tu hermano?”.  
“¡Cállate!”, mueve el dedo en el gatillo listo para hacerlo funcionar.  
“¡Sam!”, la voz de Bobby que está de pie en la puerta del sótano lo frena en seco. “Calma tu temperamento”.  
“Pero, él… él…”.  
“Baja esa arma, muchacho”.  
Sam no quiere. El otro aún le mira de esa manera extraña que nunca le ha visto antes a Dean.  
“Sam”, insiste Bobby y sólo por él, baja el arma.  
El viejo cazador se ocupa entonces de aquel que luce como Dean.  
“¿Quién eres tú, hijo?”.  
Dean mira a Sam y le dedica una arrogante sonrisa de triunfo. Luego a Bobby.  
“Steve. Me llamo Steve”  
“¿Qué?”, salta Sam de nuevo. “¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?”  
“¿Puedes cerrar tu bocota un maldito momento, sasquatch? Estoy hablando con Bobby”.  
El viejo cazador respira profundamente antes de intentar continuar. Está seguro de que uno de esos días lo fulminará un ataque cardíaco en vez de un demonio.  
“Steve”, dice lo más calmo posible. “¿Dónde está Dean?”.  
“Descansando”.  
“¿Dónde?”.  
“En un lugar seguro”. Bobby y Sam intercambian miradas en silencio. “Lo sé, lo sé. Ésta es una situación de mierda. Bueno, lo siento, caballeros, pero necesito cazar algunos levis, así que…”, camina hacia la puerta de la cabaña y se detiene un momento frente al viejo cazador. “Perdón por el espectáculo”. Bobby le deja avanzar unos pasos más.  
“Hey, Steve” Y en cuanto el otro se vuelve, le estampa un sonoro puñetazo que lo lanza al suelo, inconsciente. “Lo lamento, chico”.  
Cuando levanta la mirada sólo encuentra la expresión desolada de Sam.  
“¿Muchacho?”.  
Sam mira el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en el piso.  
“¿Qué vamos a hacer?”.  
Bobby se acomoda la gorra en la cabeza con una mano temblorosa.  
“Por ahora, colocarlo en un lugar más confortable. Después… no lo sé”.

Continuará...


	2. Dean no está aquí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Sam Winchester se larga a encontrar su tranquilidad, piensa que cuando lo haya logrado y vuelva, Dean y él podrán hablarse de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas. Eso es lo que Sam quiere, pero a veces ni siquiera el hermano que le ha dado todo es capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos.

_“¿Usted es neuróloga?”._   
_La mujer sonríe de manera profesional._   
_“No, Dean. Ya lo hemos hablado antes”._   
_Dean mira alrededor, bastante seguro de que no estaba en ese cuarto hace cinco minutos._   
_“Bueno, necesito un neurólogo, no un… cualquier cosa que sea usted”._   
_No es difícil adivinarlo, en todo caso. La mujer sostiene un cuaderno en su mano y un lápiz. Repentinamente Dean siente que el sillón lo asfixia y tiene que abandonarlo._   
_“¿Dean?”, la mujer descruza las piernas, lista para ponerse de pie ella también mientras el cazador se dirige hacia la ventana._   
_“Lo siento, necesito aire”, descruza el cerrojo y abre un ala de la ventana. La brisa fresca irrumpe por ella._   
_La mujer se tranquiliza. Se acomoda en su silla de nuevo, vigilándolo siempre._   
_“¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo?”._   
_Dean mira por la ventana hacia el patio y se sorprende de ver que es la casa de Bobby, el segundo piso. ¿No había ardido hasta los cimientos? Calcula que aquella es la habitación donde el viejo cazador guardaba en montones desordenados, el material escrito de las cacerías terminadas y el armamento que ha pasado a mejor vida en espera de servir como pieza de repuesto. No hay nada de eso ahora. Las paredes están limpias, nuevas, recién pintadas, las ventanas iluminan la habitación, hay una cama, un sillón, un escritorio, el armario y la silla donde se encuentra la mujer._   
_“¿Qué le hizo Bobby a este cuarto?”._   
_“Lo acondicionó para ti”._   
_“¿Por qué?”._   
_“Lo necesitabas”, la mujer respira profundo y vuelve a preguntar. “¿Puedes decirme qué es lo último que recuerdas?”._   
_Dean lo intenta. El esfuerzo le arruga la frente. Él no estaba allí hace cinco minutos. Entonces, ¿dónde?._   
_“¿No puedes?”._   
_“No estoy loco, señora”._   
_“No”, replica ella con calma. “Pero tienes un problema”._   
_“Tuve una contusión”._   
_“Dean…”._   
_“¡Tuve una contusión! Necesito un doctor de verdad, no a usted”._   
_“Tienes un problema”._   
_“Ya dijo eso”._   
_“Porque necesitas asumir la realidad… ¿Dean?… ¿Dean?…”._

-o-

Steve sabe de motores. Bobby se sacude el pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza. El que tiene al frente no es otro que su muchacho, Dean, un poco perdido, pero Dean al final, no un enfadado motoquero con chamarra de cuero negra. Es fácil confundirse, en todo caso.  
Habla como una cotorra. No ha parado de hacerlo desde que recuperó la conciencia. Después de referir las aventuras de su vida sobre dos ruedas ante el interrogatorio de Sam, obviando cuidadosa y deliberadamente los detalles de la semana anterior, se ha largado a dar toda una perorata instructiva sobre las cualidades de su Harley y de por qué es imprescindible que vaya a buscarla. Habla y gesticula con la mano libre (la otra está firmemente unida al borde de la cabecera con unas esposas) e inflexiona la voz de tal manera que es difícil reconocer al Winchester. Cada cinco minutos prueba la resistencia del acero en su muñeca a la manera de un molesto tic nervioso. El hombre sonríe fanfarrón, pero Bobby puede sentir las oleadas de rabia surgiendo bajo la piel.  
Sam le alcanza otra cerveza mezclada con agua bendita cuando proclama tener sed nuevamente y el hombre se la bebe casi por completo de un solo trago, como lo ha hecho con las dos anteriores.  
“Amigo”, dice al acabar, apretando la lata en su mano hasta convertirla en un amasijo de estaño. “Ahora, uno en serio”.  
Bobby observa como la quijada del otro Winchester se contrae con fuerza. Una media sonrisa se forma en los labios del hombre en la cama con ganas de provocar. Sam voltea hacia el viejo cazador, dándole el beneplácito para que se encargue del asunto en adelante. Bobby se aclara la garganta con un carraspeo antes de comenzar.  
“De acuerdo…”, observa al hombre un instante, indeciso. “… Steve:…”, logra decir con cierto esfuerzo porque decirlo es admitirlo. “¿Dónde está Dean?”.  
El otro deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio.  
“Ya te lo dije: No está aquí, está descansando”.  
Bobby juraría que la voz del hombre es dos octavas más profunda que la del verdadero Dean.  
“¿Dónde?”.  
“En un lugar seguro”, dice como si estuviese programado para repetirlo una y otra vez.  
Bobby puede ver a Sam de reojo, sentado a horcajadas sobre una silla al lado de la cama, los puños apretados. Sí, es fácil olvidar que el sujeto es Dean. Continúa.  
“Creo que necesitamos algo más que eso, muchacho”.  
Steve lo mira un instante.  
“No queríamos preocuparte, Bobby”, entonces se dirige a Sam. “Tampoco a ti. Bueno… Dean, al menos” y de nuevo a Bobby. “Nuestro amigo necesita tomarse un tiempo. Volverá cuando se sienta bien. Todo el mundo tiene ese derecho, ¿no, Sammy?”.  
Bobby ve al otro Winchester apretar los labios y revolverse en el asiento antes de lanzar su propia pregunta.  
“¿Qué quisiste decir con “no queríamos”? ¿A quienes te referías?”.  
El otro abre la boca para contestar pero entonces parece pensarlo mejor.  
“Dean y yo, por supuesto”, dice al fin. “¿ves a alguien más?”.  
“Sólo veo a un extraño que está ocupando el cuerpo de mi hermano”.  
“No soy un extraño. Soy Steve”.  
“¿Y QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES TÚ?”.  
“Sam”, lo frena Bobby. “Deja que se explique”, se vuelve a Steve. “Porque vas a explicar esto, ¿verdad?”.  
El otro se encoge de hombros.  
“No hay nada que explicar”.  
“No te conocemos, muchacho. Es claro que Dean sí, pero nosotros…”.  
“Dean no sabe de mí”.  
Sam se vuelve hacia el viejo cazador. Éste sigue adelante intentando ignorar su mirada.  
“De acuerdo. Volvamos a primera base. ¿Quién eres tú? Y no respondas “Steve”, o “un cazador” y esta vez no nos des una aburrida charla sobre tu supuestamente maravillosa vida”.  
“No voy a responder a nada hasta que me liberen de esta mierda”, agita las esposas. “Y necesito un trago. Uno fuerte”.  
Sam se pone de pie, siempre tenso, no le quita los ojos de encima al prisionero. Bobby no lo pierde de vista a él a su vez. En su bolsillo tiene una hipodérmica lista para ser usada si es necesario. En cualquiera de los dos.  
“Lo siento, amigo” dice al fin el Winchester. “No vas a tener ninguno hasta que pensemos qué hacer contigo”. Le hace una seña a Bobby y ambos se dirigen a la pequeña sala a conferenciar. “Esto es una jodida pesadilla”. ¿Él es real o producto de mi imaginación desbocada?”.  
Bobby arruga el ceño con preocupación.  
“Dijiste que estabas bien”.  
“Sí. Lo estoy. Es que… ese hombre… me confunde, es tan diferente a Dean. Lo hemos testeado, no está poseído, entonces ¿qué?”.  
“Conoces a tu hermano. Tiende a encontrar problemas y los problemas lo adoran”.  
“¿Piensas que es un hechizo?”.  
“No lo sabremos sin averiguar primero dónde estuvo y qué hizo durante su desaparición”, voltea a medias a mirar al hombre que no ha dejado de vigilarlos tampoco sentado ahora en el borde de la cama. “Y él no va a decírnoslo”.  
Sam va hacia la mesa y vacía el contenido de la bolsa hermética que dejó allí la noche anterior. Examina detenidamente lo que tiene ante sus ojos.  
“Faltan las llaves de la Harley”, constata. “Steve debió tomarlas durante su intento de fuga” y cierra los ojos, pillado en falta. “Dean. Quise decir Dean”.  
“Está bien, Sam. Incluso John estaría confundido si aún viviese”.  
“Si tomó las llaves, entonces pensaba ir a recoger su Harley”.  
“¿Quieres liberarlo y ver adónde se dirige?”.  
Sam se encoge de hombros, frustrado.  
“Diría más bien, ir con él. Me refiero a que Dean tuvo que estar allí cuando dejó su moto, así es que si _Steve_ sabe dónde encontrar su Harley…”  
“No, no lo sé”, les interrumpe el aludido desde la puerta de la habitación, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el vano. “Sí, sí, por supuesto se están preguntando: ¿Cómo es posible que dos hombres pierdan un auto y una motocicleta a la vez? Bueno, lo hicimos”.  
“¿Qué dem…?”, protesta Sam buscando con la vista inútilmente alguna seña de las esposas en la muñeca del hombre.  
“Olvidas que soy un cazador, Sam. Como tú, como Dean. Si me apuran, diría que mejor que ustedes dos”  
Bobby arriesga un vistazo a la habitación. El extremo vacío de las esposas cuelga en la cama.  
“Así que, ¿a quién hay que matar en esta casa para obtener un trago decente?”. El hombre comienza a caminar hacia los gabinetes de la sala. Inmediatamente Sam hace la intentona de ir tras él pero Bobby se le interpone.  
“Calma, muchacho”.  
“¿Entonces qué?” sigue con la mirada los movimientos del motoquero en la sala mientras éste abre y cierra cajones y portezuelas hasta dar con una botella de whisky etiqueta azul. “¿simplemente lo dejamos tomarse todo el licor de Rufus?”.  
“Dejaré algunas gotitas para ti, Sam” dice el otro y levanta la botella, bamboleándola, antes de vaciar su contenido en el vaso. “No te preocupes”.  
Bobby no alcanza a detener a Sam esta vez. El Winchester llega hasta Steve y se le planta al frente.  
“¿Por qué no permites que ayudemos a Dean?”.  
“¿Quién dice que no lo permito? Estoy aquí para eso”.  
“Entonces contesta ¿dónde estuvo la semana pasada?”.  
“No puedo responder a eso”.  
“¿Por qué?”.  
“Porque yo tampoco lo sé”.  
“¡No mientas!”, y a pesar de las señas de Bobby, no se puede contener. “¡Tamara dijo que estuviste con ella en una cacería!”.  
“Yo”, aclara y toma un sorbo de su trago. “Él no estaba conmigo. ¿Quién sabe lo que hizo Dean con su turno?”.  
“¡No digas estupideces!”.  
“No. Lo. Sé. ¿Quieres que lo deletree? N-o-l-o…”  
“No te creo”.  
Steve deja el vaso en el mesón y respira profundo.  
“Mira, amigo: No tengo todas las piezas, ¿de acuerdo?”, levanta su trago nuevamente. “Quizás Dean las tiene. Pregúntale”. Y se ríe dentro del cristal. “Si lo encuentras”.  
Sam le arrebata el vaso y lo deposita violentamente en la mesa.  
“Para ya”.  
Steve se muerde el labio sin apartar la mirada, desafiante como siempre.  
“Está bien”, dice, “Yo ya terminé aquí”. Intenta ir hacia la puerta principal pero Sam es más rápido y se le interpone con sus dos metros de humanidad. “No vas a detenerme”.  
“Prueba”.  
“¿Qué? ¿De repente eres todo preocupación por tu hermano?”, bufa. “Vas a abandonarlo de todas maneras. Así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia si nos vamos primero?”.  
Sam siente que le han golpeado en la boca del estómago.  
“Yo… Yo no…”.  
“Vamos, amigo. De hecho, ya lo hiciste. Ni siquiera le contestaste el teléfono. Tampoco lo llamaste. Buscaste a Bobby, no a él. ¿Cómo se llama eso? Lo dejaste. Otra vez. Elegiste a un monstruo por sobre tu hermano. Otra vez”. Se encoge de hombros. “No es como si no lo hubiera estado esperando, en todo caso. Como sea. Ya no importa. Él ya no te necesita. Me tiene a mí”.  
“Estoy… estoy aquí todavía”, arguye sin convicción.  
“¿Por cuánto tiempo?” y esta vez la sonrisa se mezcla  con un rictus de amargura. “Un día vas a dejarnos de todas maneras. Todo el mundo lo hace”.  
“Pero no será hoy día, muchacho”, la voz de Bobby llega desde atrás. Steve se da la vuelta, dispuesto a encararlo, pero se distrae en la hipodérmica vacía que el viejo cazador sostiene en la mano.  
“¿En serio?”, se mira el brazo donde ha comenzado a notar que se propaga un dolor punzante. “¿Vas a drogarme ahora?”.  
“Lo que sea que funcione, hijo”.  
Las rodillas se le doblan, incapaces de sostener su peso. Sam apenas tiene tiempo de detener su caída.  
“Recordaré vigilarte mejor…” arrastra las palabras mientras cae en la inconsciencia. “…la próxima vez”.  
Lo siguiente es llevarlo de regreso a la habitación y acomodarlo nuevamente en la cama. Las esposas continúan allí pero ninguno de los dos se molesta en colocárselas.  
Bobby lo observa un instante y suspira.  
“Tenemos que inventar otra cosa. No podemos noquearlo o drogarlo todo el tiempo”.  
Sam también tiene fija la vista en su hermano pero por razones distintas.  
“No lo abandoné, Bobby”, dice y ya no hay enojo en el tono sino pesadumbre. “Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”  
“No soy yo quien debe tenerlo claro, muchacho”, camina hacia la puerta. “Cuídalo mientras busco algo más poderoso que esas esposas”.  
Sam se sienta en la cama y observa a Dean. Dormido parece mucho más joven de lo que es y en paz. No resiste la tentación de acomodarle el cabello sobre la frente.  
“Voy a arreglar esto, Dean”, le asegura. Se demora al lado de la cama, comprobando de que su hermano realmente está muerto al mundo, y luego regresa a la mesa en la sala. Dispone los recibos en orden de distancia geográfica y las servilletas con números telefónicos a un lado en un montón.  
“ _Estoy consciente de que no deseas mi consejo_ ”. Sam no quiere mirar ni darse por aludido pero la figura se mueve de todas maneras hasta instalarse a su lado. _“Pero si me lo pidieras…”_ la mano se mueve lento hacia la mesa y con un dedo arrastra uno de los recibos hacia el cazador. _“… yo comenzaría por aquí”_. Es el recibo de un motel, el primero, cuatro días atrás. Es lógico, alcanzable, un buen principio. Por una vez, quizás sea bueno escuchar a su consejero infernal.

 

continuará...


	3. Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Sam Winchester se larga a encontrar su tranquilidad, piensa que cuando lo haya logrado y vuelva, Dean y él podrán hablarse de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas. Eso es lo que Sam quiere, pero a veces ni siquiera el hermano que le ha dado todo es capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos.

_Las almohadas ahora siempre están limpias, nota Dean._   
_Cada mañana el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho al constatarlo._   
_Por alguna extraña razón, inevitablemente, el siguiente pensamiento que acude a él es que le han encerrado en un cuarto con espuma en las paredes._   
_Siempre._   
_Cada mañana._   
_Sam está al lado de su cama esta vez, la espalda encorvada y los ojos hundidos como si hubiese dormido atornillado a la silla donde está sentado._   
_Echa un vistazo hacia la ventana más allá del gigantón de su hermano para asegurarse de que no tiene barrotes._   
_No. No los tiene._   
_Será un día soleado._   
_“¿Dean?”_   
_Sam tiene su mirada inquisitiva clavada en él._   
_Con cautela, prueba a despegar de la almohada una cabeza que pesa una tonelada._   
_“Sí, ¿quién más podría ser?”, contesta intentando parecer el sarcástico de siempre mientras apoya la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y cuando logra que la habitación permanezca en su lugar, se dedica a mirar a su vez a Sam. “Amigo, ¿estás enfermo?”._   
_Su hermano lo contempla un instante más antes de que sus ojos se iluminen con una sonrisa. Luego, como quien comienza paulatinamente una carrera, se larga a reír._   
_Dean no entiende._   
_“¿Qué es lo gracioso?”, se echa hacia adelante hasta alcanzar con una de sus manos en el hombro de Sam. “En serio, ¿qué pasa?”._   
_Sam se calma y se enjuga las lágrimas que han comenzado a escaparse con las carcajadas._   
_“Estoy bien. Lo juro”, asegura, retomando la seriedad de antes._   
_Dean no se convence._   
_“¿Lucy ha estado molestando o algo así?”._   
_Esta vez la sonrisa de Sam no es tan alegre._   
_“No, estoy bien. Frank está ayudándome con eso”._   
_“¿Frank?”, perplejo, arruga el ceño intentando recordar. “¿Frank está aquí?”._   
_Y esta vez es Sam quien exhibe su confusión por unos segundos antes de encontrar el contexto._  
“No Frank Deveraux. Alguien más”  
“¿Lo conozco?”   
_Sam respira profundo antes de contestar con otra pregunta._   
_“¿Realmente quieres saberlo?”._   
_Duda, duda, duda. El corazón se le mueve en el pecho igual que cada mañana al despertar._   
_“No sé por qué… pero creo que no”._   
_“Y sin embargo, tendrás que enterarte algún día,… ¿Dean?”._

-o-

Maldición.  
La próxima vez va a encerrarlo en el sótano.  
Le pondría grilletes si no supiera la clase de recuerdos que tales cosas dispararían en Dean.  
El bosque es extenso piensa mientras va en busca de su chaqueta y el rifle. No es chiste extraviarse allí.  
Aunque, si es cierto lo que ha dicho respecto a sus dotes de cazador (y que por la manera de escabullirse de todas las circunstancias parece ser cierto) Steve no debería tener mucho problema para alcanzar alguna huella que lo lleve a la civilización. Debe apurarse entonces. Apenas se detiene en el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña para respirar profundo, calmar los nervios, sosegar el espíritu.  
La camioneta está allí. No se le ocurre una buena razón para que no se la llevara. Eso quiere decir, en todo caso, que huye a pie. No tarda en encontrar el rastro internándose en la foresta y tras quince minutos a paso apurado, también a Dean. O a Steve. No sabe bien. Al menos puede verlo sentado entre los árboles, contemplando el paisaje loma abajo, la postura relajada, el tallo largo de alguna hierba asomándose juguetonamente entre los dientes. La chaqueta negra descansa hecha un lío en el suelo a un costado.  
El corazón del cazador regresa a su pecho desde la garganta.  
Se le acerca con cautela por la espalda buscando cubrir la distancia que los separa antes de que advierta su presencia. Dean, sin embargo, se vuelve a medias casi de inmediato, los ojos tranquilos y risueños, y se pone de pie para recibirlo.  
“Hey”, le saluda.  
“Hey”, le responde Bobby y no puede dejar de notar en su postura la ausencia de la alerta siempre presente mientras estuvo en la cabaña. “Pensé que te habías marchado”.  
“Casi”, le replica el otro con amabilidad. “Tuve que detenerlo”.  
Bobby entrecierra los ojos, perplejo.  
“¿Detener… a quién?”.  
“A Steve, por supuesto”.  
El cazador vuelve a recorrerlo con la mirada de arriba a abajo.  
“¿Dean?”.  
“Lo siento, no”.  
Por supuesto que no. ¿Cuándo ha sido tan fácil? El hombre que tiene al frente pasa su peso de un pie a otro, inquieto, como si esperara una resolución de parte suya.  
“Entonces, tú eres…”.  
“Frank”, camina hacia él con la mano extendida. “Encantado de conocerlo, sr. Singer”.  
Bobby coge la mano atolondradamente pero tiene que luchar un poco más para encontrar de vuelta su voz.  
“Llámame Bobby, muchacho”, logra decir.  
El otro sonríe, más como una especie de ofrenda de paz que cualquier otra cosa.  
“De acuerdo”.  
Y sigue un incómodo silencio que el viento aprovecha para hacerse escuchar en las ramas de los árboles alrededor.  
Parece que el cielo se va a nublar.  
Bobby mueve nerviosamente las manos en la correa que sostiene el rifle sobre su hombro y mira un momento las nubes que corren arriba, no para chequear el tiempo precisamente.  
“¿Quieres… quieres volver a la cabaña?”, pregunta al fin y baja los ojos hacia el otro.  
Frank asiente y recoge la chaqueta del suelo.  
Hacen el camino de regreso en silencio.  
Bobby observa de reojo al que camina junto a él manos en los bolsillos, distrayéndose en las aves que pasan sobre sus cabezas. Tiene que rendirse ante la nueva evidencia. Ese no es Dean tampoco. Y ya tiene una idea de lo que está sucediendo. No es algo que un cazador de monstruos y espectros pueda resolver. La desazón quiere atraparlo de nuevo, pero se obliga a enfocarse en el problema. Tiene un par de números telefónicos al que pretende llamar en cuanto pueda distraer al que se hace llamar Frank y que camina en los zapatos de su muchacho.  
Frank entra en la cabaña con recato. Incluso se sacude los pies en el felpudo de la entrada. Bobby deja el rifle en su lugar en la pared y la chaqueta sobre un sillón. Mientras se dirige al refrigerador, piensa en qué tan seguro es el cerrojo del sótano y en cómo va a convencer al recién llegado que debe guardarse allí hasta que Sam regrese lo que, por cierto, podría muy bien ser en dos semanas como en un mes.  
“¿Una cerveza?”, ofrece alargando la mano hacia el pack dentro del refrigerador.  
El otro se muerde el labio.  
“Uh… No sé si debería”.  
“¿Por qué no?”.  
“No tengo edad aún”.  
Bobby casi deja caer el pack al suelo.  
“¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo?”.  
“Catorce”.  
“Catorce”, repite sin saber por qué, quizás para convencerse de que eso es lo que ha dicho el otro. Tiene sentido. Catorce años. Sam tenía diez y un hermano que velaba por todas sus necesidades sin abandonar del todo la frescura de la niñez. Devuelve el pack a su sitio y cierra el refrigerador. “¿Qué tal una soda?”.  
“Eso estaría perfecto, s… Bobby”, mira alrededor. “¿Quizás podría ayudarlo con la cena? Digo, ya le hemos causado bastantes problemas. Podría compensarlo.”  
Y por un momento Bobby tiene a Dean delante suyo, un par de palmos más bajo, los ojos grandes y expresivos, excusándose por haber fastidiado el motor que supuestamente le estaba ayudando a reparar.  
“Haremos sándwiches”, dice a media voz. “Puedes usar cualquier cosa que te sepa bien”.  
Frank sonríe y la sonrisa se escapa por sus ojos.  
“Hecho”.  
Al segundo siguiente, está recolectando toda clase de ingredientes entre la alacena y el refrigerador ante la quieta mirada del cazador.  
Tiene que llamar a ese par de números, se recuerda Bobby, y revisar la puerta del sótano.  
Pero no hace otra cosa que quedarse allí, sentado ante la mesa del pequeño comedor con una cerveza en la mano, recogiendo la sonrisa de pillo que de vez en cuando le dedica Frank mientras agrega ingredientes misteriosos a las tajadas de pan blanco que tiene dispuestas en el mesón.  
Dios.  
Se está convirtiendo en un viejo sensiblero.  
Cuando le da el primer mordisco al sándwich que el otro ha puesto frente a él, no puede reprimir un gimoteo de satisfacción. Años que no probaba uno de aquellos experimentos culinarios. Está seguro que si cierra los ojos un instante, escuchará a un par de mocosos discutiendo delante suyo.  
“¿Está bueno?”.  
Frank le observa desde el otro lado de la mesa con su propio sandwich en las manos y expresión expectante.  
“Sí. Muy bueno”.  
El otro se dispone entonces a dar cuenta de su merienda pero entonces se detiene con el emparedado a medio camino hacia su boca.  
El corazón de Bobby se aprieta en su pecho.  
No quiere a Steve de vuelta.  
No ahora.  
“¿Qué sucede, hijo?”.  
“Dean te ama mucho”, le suelta de sopetón.  
Eso, definitivamente, no era lo que esperaba.  
Bobby se obliga a carraspear.  
“Es… Es bueno saberlo”.  
Sin darle mayor importancia, Frank ataca su sándwich.  
Sin embargo, Bobby ya no tiene hambre.  
“Él…”, tiene que volver a carraspear porque la muy maldita de su garganta amenaza con impedirle continuar. “¿… está bien?”.  
Frank se muerde el labio, asiente con seguridad y lo mira directo a los ojos cuando pregunta de vuelta:  
“¿Y tú?”.  
Silencio.  
Cuando siente la primera lágrima caer sobre su sándwich, Bobby se da cuenta, sorprendido, que está llorando.  
“Oh, Bobby”, Frank adelanta una mano y la coloca sobre el brazo del hombre. “No es tan malo. Él está a salvo. Lo prometo”.  
“Lo sé”, dice y, abandonando el sándwich en el plato, coloca la otra mano sobre la de Frank. “Lo sé, hijo”.

 

 continuará


	4. It’s not a concusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Sam Winchester se larga a encontrar su tranquilidad, piensa que cuando lo haya logrado y vuelva, Dean y él podrán hablarse de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas. Eso es lo que Sam quiere, pero a veces ni siquiera el hermano que le ha dado todo es capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos.

_“No recuerdo eso “, se lleva una mano a la cabeza, tanteando con los dedos. “Debe ser la contusión”._  
“¿Cuál contusión?”.  
Dean levanta la mirada hacia su hermano: está hablando en serio.  
“¿No tuve una contusión?”.  
Sam suspira.  
“Toma las pastillas”.  
Dean baja la mirada hacia su mano abierta y las cápsulas que no sabía que estaban allí. Intenta recordar para qué sirven, por qué su hermano quiere que se las tome. Son otras las imágenes, sin embargo, que acuden a su memoria.  
“Estás enfadado conmigo”.  
San frunce el ceño en confusión.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“Por Amy”.  
“Dean, eso ocurrió hace tiempo ya”.  
“Pero estás enojado conmigo”.  
“Dean…”.  
“Me abandonaste”.  
“No es así”.  
“Lo hiciste”.  
“Dean…”.  
“Lo hiciste”.

-o-

“¿Usted es Sam Winchester?”.  
Sam, aún con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, dirige su mirada al encargado del motel, un hombre robusto y con barba de chivo que lo observa con toda atención.  
“Uh… Tal vez”.  
El otro lanza un bufido.  
“No puede ser otro. La descripción se ajusta”, da la vuelta y extrae de un casillero un sobre que tiende hacia el cazador.  
Sam frunce el ceño.  
“¿Qué es eso?”.  
“Su amigo dijo que lo necesitaría”.  
“¿Mi… mi amigo?”.  
“Cabello rubio oscuro, 1.85 , ojos verdes,…”.  
Dean.  
Perplejo, Sam toma el sobre y el otro se acoda en el mesón, claramente curioso.  
“¿Cuándo le dio esto?”.  
El hombre piensa un momento sobándose la barbilla.  
“Vino hace cuatro o cinco días. Entró, pidió un cuarto y entonces sacó el sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo entregó”.  
“¿Eso es todo?”.  
“Eso es todo”.  
Sam abre el sobre y saca de su interior una foto, en blanco y negro, en artísticos juegos de claroscuros, enigmática porque el que está allí es Dean frente a un ventanal que da a un estanque. ¿Sin ropas? Sam no quiere pensar en eso. No lleva camisa, el resto se pierde en la oscuridad de la instantánea. Dentro del sobre también hay unas llaves que podrían ser de cualquier cosa.  
“Su amigo es un poco… extraño, ¿verdad?”, interviene el encargado regresándolo al momento.  
“¿Por qué dice eso?”.  
“Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? Llega como un hombre tímido y educado, vestido de traje y corbata y se marcha una hora después siendo un tipo rudo y fanfarrón con chaqueta de cuero”.  
Sam vuelve a mirar el contenido del sobre, perdido en sus pensamientos, desilusionado y confuso. Su hermano no estuvo allí, nada más Steve. Pero si Steve quiere alejarlo de Dean, ¿a qué viene el sobre?.  
“… y no regresó”, continúa el hombre.  
“¿Perdón?”.  
“Pagó por dos semanas y no regresó. Sus cosas aún están allí”.  
Sam tarda dos segundos en procesar la información antes de sacar su identificación del FBI y exhibirla ante el hombre con la suficiente rapidez para que el apellido Smith impreso allí no llame su atención.  
“Necesito ver esa habitación”.  
El hombre se yergue, tenso ahora por la preocupación.  
“¿FBI? ¿Es… Es una especie de psicópata o algo así?”.  
“No, simplemente alguien con algunos problemas. ¿Puede darme esa llave?”.  
El sujeto la busca en la pared a su espalda y hace el ademán de salir desde atrás del mesón.  
“No tiene que acompañarme, gracias. Sólo déme la llave”. El hombre se encoge de hombros y se la entrega sin chistar. “¿Conducía él un auto clásico, un Impala?”.  
“No, más bien parecía un modelo automático, del año. Por lo reluciente, diría que recién comprado o rentado.  
“¿Qué nombre usó en el registro?”.  
“Espere un minuto”, el hombre abre el libro de ingresos y revisa moviendo su dedo índice sobre las listas. “Seeley Hannover”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“Así dice aquí. Él mismo lo escribió”.  
Sam se acerca y se asoma sobre el libro.  
“¿Está seguro?”.  
El hombre le da la vuelta al registro y señala un nombre. Sip. Seeley Hannover. Sam espera que sea sólo un alias.  
“Ejem…”, ofrece el recepcionista. “¿desea que le ayude?”.  
“¿Uh?… no, gracias. Ya hizo suficiente”.  
“Me refiero a…”, el hombre le señala brevemente el brazo que ha apoyado sin darse cuenta en el mesón. Un rastro de sangre a medio secar surge desde el borde de la manga de la chaqueta hacia los dedos. Maldición. “Estoy bien”, dice. “Nada más… ¿tendría alguna toalla de papel o algo parecido?”, el otro se apresura entonces en extraer un rollo desde abajo del mesón y entregárselo a Sam. “Gracias”.

La habitación le provoca un breve deja vu. Líneas de sal tras las puertas; un par de símbolos enoquianos enseñados en alguna ocasión por Castiel escritos en el techo con marcador negro; y en la pared, frente a la cama, un mapa. Casi espera ver las fotos de Dean, papá y él colgando del borde de un espejo. Sobre el mapa hay anotaciones, garabatos escritos sin cuidado, incomprensibles. Sam logra distinguir tan sólo un par de palabras aisladas. Hay nombres de pequeñas localidades encerrados en círculos con marcador y una lista de claves en un block en la mesita de noche que Sam reconoce como de la policía, al lado de abreviaciones de fechas, horas y lugares.  
“¿Qué estás buscando, Dean?”.  
Vuelve al mapa esperando encontrar un patrón, pero a primera vista, no lo hay. Un nombre llama su atención: Galesburg, Illinois. Marca en su celular el número de Bobby.  
“¿Sam?”.  
“Bobby, ¿le preguntaste a Tamara, por casualidad, qué clase de caso estaba trabajando cuando encontró a Dean?”.  
“Me habló de monstruos comehombres, resistentes a la plata y la sal, ¿te suena?”.  
“Leviatanes”.  
“Correcto. Y ella no encontró a  Dean: él la encontró a ella y la salvó con sopa de limpiadores cuando estaban por convertirla en plato de fondo. Luego, cortaron sus cabezas, las quemaron y enterraron en el cementerio. El procedimiento usual. ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ocurrió algo?”.  
“Estoy en eso, Bobby. Pero esto no luce como sucia magia negra”.  
“¿Alguna idea acerca del auto de tu hermano?”.  
Sam suspira.  
“Nada todavía. Voy a seguir algunas pistas y entonces te llamaré de nuevo”.  
“De acuerdo, muchacho”.  
“¿Cómo está?”.  
“Durmiendo. Aún tiene para dos horas. Benditas drogas”.  
“Te llamaré”.  
“Bien”.  
Toma fotos de todo el lugar con su celular. Piensa un momento si debiera enviárselas a Bobby pero decide que no. El viejo cazador ya tiene mucho en sus manos con Dean. O Steve.  
Se sienta en la cama un momento, revisando sus opciones. La foto no ofrece mayor información salvo por la forma extraña del ventanal, a cuadros con bordes de fierro, como un invernadero decimonónico. Con las llaves no le va mejor. Son tres, de distinto tamaño y forma. Ningún signo distintivo. Sólo llaves.  
Abre su diario, busca los números que ha traspasado desde las servilletas y comienza a marcar.

La primera de ellas, (por lo que puede inferir del itinerario que debe haber seguido Dean gracias a las servilletas) recuerda a Steve perfectamente. Llevaba chaqueta de cuero negra y conducía un auto grande como un bote, igualmente negro, no le sabe decir el modelo porque ella es más de motos. Se ríe evocando los recuerdos.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“Nada. Le dije lo mismo a él. Entonces sonrió y dijo: Arreglaré eso”.  
Cuando un par de horas después apareció con una Harley, ella le dio su número telefónico y en la noche tuvieron sexo del bueno. Se fue por la mañana diciendo que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender. No ha sabido más de él desde entonces.  
“¿Puedes cerrar la boca, por favor?”, le pide la chica y sólo entonces Sam se percata de su expresión boquiabierta. “Usualmente yo no hago ese tipo de cosas”.  
Pero Dean sí, así es que eso no es lo que le sorprende.  
“Supongo que no sabes qué hizo con el auto o cómo obtuvo el dinero para la Harley, ¿verdad?”  
“¿Hola? ¡Lo conocí por unas cuantas horas! No compartimos nuestros secretos esa noche precisamente”.  
Sam ocupa el resto de la tarde en hallar el lugar donde Dean compró la Harley. Pagó al contado, por supuesto. Revisa la ruta desde la cabaña de Rufus hacia ese primer punto. Hay un buen número de bares en el camino como para que su hermano haya tenido la suficiente suerte, y habilidad, para hacerse de una buena suma en el poker o el billar. Sería una explicación plausible.  
Llama y visita bodegas de los alrededores, a un radio de dos horas máximo en torno a la camarera. Ninguna ha recibido un Impala a guardar. Lo que hizo con el vehículo tendrá que seguir siendo un misterio por el momento.

La segunda, Laura, atiende en un café librería. Ella le habla de un hombre sofisticado, lleno de seguridad en sí mismo. No puede creer que lo esté buscando el FBI.  
“¿Está él… está él en problemas?”.  
“No lo sabemos todavía, señorita. Esperamos que no sea así. ¿Alguna otra cosa que recuerde acerca de él?”.  
“Bueno,… deseaba saber si habían ocurrido cosas extrañas en los alrededores. Estaba investigando para su novela”.  
“¿Novela?”.  
“Sí. ¿No le dije que era escritor? Perdón, lo olvidé”.  
Escritor. Vaya. Eso es nuevo.

La tercera en la lista trabaja en un restaurant de manteles a cuadrillé y platos caseros. La muchacha, con una sonrisa encantadora, le habla de un hombre tímido, educado, tierno y muy, muy buenmozo. Cuenta que el joven se sonrojó al descubrir que ella había escrito su número de teléfono en la servilleta haciéndole sentir como una pervertidora (Sam tiene que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no reír en ese punto). No, no sabe en qué se transportaba.  
Agradeciendo su ayuda, Sam se dispone a abandonar el restaurant cuando un cartel en el panel de avisos de turismo capta su atención. Es un panfleto como cualquiera anunciando los sitios de interés alrededor del pueblo, salvo que en una esquina, entre ranchos y lagos varios, se encuentra la imagen de un invernadero de cristal y fierro en forma de cúpula junto a un estanque.  
“Disculpe”, detiene a la camarera que pasa junto a él. “¿Puede decirme qué es esto?” y señala la foto de su interés en el cartel.  
“Es el invernadero. Le llaman el Palacio de Cristal y tiene más de cien años”, le informa. “Si quiere visitarlo tiene que hacer una cita. Allí está el número. La dueña se llama Claire. Es una artista, quizás la única aquí en el pueblo. Vive allí mismo. Organiza exposiciones de sus obras de vez en cuando. El invernadero es herencia de su familia que fue dueña de toda esta zona hasta hace unas décadas. Si le interesa la historia y el arte, se lo recomiendo”.

Claire es rubia, busto pequeño y caderas anchas. Un poco distinto al tipo usual de Dean. Aunque, en realidad, Dean no tiene un tipo usual, simplemente le gustan todas. Ella se ve frágil, éterea pero hermosa, aún sin una gota de maquillaje. Viste una túnica de gasa coloridamente transparente. Es la única cosa que lleva encima y Sam se obliga a sí mismo a mirar hacia las paredes donde cuelgan obras fotográficas y pictóricas de distintos autores lo cual trae de regreso a su memoria el motivo por el cual se encuentra allí.  
“¿Usted tomó esta fotografía?”, le muestra la foto del sobre.  
“Sí, ¿por qué la tiene usted?”.  
“Estamos buscando a este hombre”.  
“¿Seeley?” y su rostro refleja de inmediato preocupación. “¿Por qué?”.  
“Está… perdido”.  
“Pero él estuvo conmigo algún día durante la semana pasada. Oh, Dios. Espero que esté bien.”  
“¿Le importaría contarme acerca de su visita?”.  
Ella no tiene tapujos en relatarle TODO lo que compartieron ella y Seeley (no Dean) durante los casi dos días que estuvieron juntos en su casa, comenzando por la exquisita conversación en torno a la obra de Kurt Vonnegut, y terminando en la sesión de sexo tántrico en el estanque rodeados de velas blancas y música de piano y chelo.  
Con una carraspera, Sam impide que los detalles se sigan profundizando en una dirección que no desea.  
“¿Vio algo extraño en él? ¿algún símbolo o una herida fresca con apariencia anormal?”.  
“Tenía un tatuaje, aquí, sobre el corazón…”, se señala el pecho con uno de sus finos dedos. “… y muchas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo pero no recientes”.  
“¿Por qué vino a verla?”.  
“Bueno, necesitaba información acerca de la historia del poblado para su próxima novela”.  
“Uh… ¿Y por casualidad, le contó él del tema de esa novela?”.  
“Ciencia ficción. Pequeños pueblos consumidos por una insaciable raza alienígena. Creo que estaba en busca de una locación para ambientar el relato. ¿Por qué? ¿Es importante?”.  
“Todo es importante, señorita”, dice mientras busca en su bolsillo. “Todo puede darnos una pista”. Extrae las llaves y las pone a la vista de Claire. “¿Tiene alguna idea acerca de estas llaves?”.  
Ella sonríe, las toma de su mano y separa una:  
“Esta es la llave de mi casa”, levanta otra. “Mi galería”, la tercera. “La bodega”. Se las entrega de vuelta. “Guardó algo allí”.  
La bodega se encuentra detrás de la casa y demoran diez minutos en llegar allá. Es grande, lo suficiente para contener el Impala. Pero cuando Sam alza la cortina metálica, lo que encuentra allí es… la Harley.  
“Dijo que un amigo pasaría por ella. Supongo que querrá confiscarla” le hace una seña con el brazo. “Toda suya”. Suspira mientras se cruza de brazos y echa una última mirada al vehículo. “Una lástima”, dice y se muerde el labio inferior. “Ojalá lo encuentren”.  
Ella le ayuda a conseguir un transporte para la moto hasta el pueblo. Desde allí tendrá que arreglárselas solo. Esa noche busca en la web información sobre la máquina. Ya tiene listo el itinerario siguiente y si logra domarla, entonces quizás pueda acelerar los tiempos. Aunque, a decir verdad, no está muy seguro de querer continuar. A esas alturas, imposible negar lo evidente.  
En una silla delante suyo, como si quisiera tener primera fila ante el espectáculo de su vida, su amigo de siempre.  
“ _¿Qué esperabas encontrar, eh, Sam?”._  
Sam piensa en la navaja en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.  
 _“En el fondo, conoces la respuesta”_ , y de pronto el muy tramposo se encuentra detrás de su oído. _“Tu hermano está LOCO”_ , le susurra en tono conspiracional y luego está de nuevo en la silla, acomodándose con los brazos tras la cabeza. _“Tal vez más que tú. Ya era hora”._  
Sam no quiere escucharlo, sus palabras lanzan corrientes heladas a través de sus venas. En verdad, no quiere. En especial en esta ocasión porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esta ocasión esté diciendo la verdad.

 

continuará...


	5. Dean and a thousand more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Sam Winchester se larga a encontrar su tranquilidad, piensa que cuando lo haya logrado y vuelva, Dean y él podrán hablarse de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas. Eso es lo que Sam quiere, pero a veces ni siquiera el hermano que le ha dado todo es capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos.

_Tiene que encontrar a Sam.  
La gente pasa a su lado sin prestarle atención mientras camina sobre la acera con dirección a ninguna parte. Las vitrinas brillan exhibiendo sus trajes de 200 dólares. No reconoce el lugar. Inútil intentar imaginar un nombre. El brazo duele bajo el yeso. Necesita analgésicos y seguramente antibióticos. _   
_Y, sobretodo, encontrar a Sam._

 

-o-

 

“No sabía que supieras manejar estos armatostes”, le grita Bobby por sobre el sonido del motor de la Harley. Sam cierra la llave de contacto silenciando la máquina y se saca el casco y los anteojos oscuros que le han ayudado a hacer el camino de regreso.  
“Google lo sabe todo”, le explica al cazador mientras se apea. “¿Cómo se encuentra?”.  
“Bueno…”, Bobby le indica con una seña de su barbilla que dirija su mirada hacia la ladera, al costado de la cabaña. Allí está el otro Winchester llevando encima una sudadera que claramente no le pertenece, jeans y una de las gorras de Bobby con la visera hacia atrás en la cabeza. Juega con un par de perros que no estaban allí cuando Sam partió en busca de la verdad hace casi ya una semana.  
“Esa… ¿esa es mi sudadera?”, pregunta entrecerrando los ojos para visualizar mejor a la distancia. “¿Por qué lleva puesta mi sudadera?”.  
El viejo cazador se le acerca y le palmotea el hombro.  
“Vamos, chico. Necesitarás una taza de café… O quizás un trago”, y comienza a caminar hacia la cabaña, seguro de que Sam sigue sus pasos. Una vez adentro, deposita sobre la mesa un par de tazones que llena con tres cuartos de café y un cuarto de buen whisky escocés, gentileza póstuma de Ruffus. Mientras lo hace, Sam observa con ceño fruncido, a través de la ventana, en silencio. Dean, corre, salta, ríe mientras los perros intentan arrebatarle un viejo balón de fútbol desinflado.  
“Ese no es Steve”, dice al fin recibiendo el tazón que le tiende Bobby, sin apartarse de la ventana. El viejo cazador bufa, contento de no tener que discutir esta vez.  
“Su nombre es Frank y esos…”, señala a los perros. “… son Mr. Rumnsfield tercero y Mrs. Yoda. Los trajo esta mañana, no me preguntes de donde”.  
Sam asiente y toma un sorbo del brebaje siguiendo los movimientos de su hermano a través del vidrio. Nota las zapatillas tenis en reemplazo de los pesados botines y recuerda que no lo ha visto calzarlas en siglos.  
“Tiene catorce años”, agrega Bobby interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sam detiene su segundo sorbo de café a medio camino.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“Hijo único de un padre amoroso; su madre murió de cáncer cuando era pequeño; siempre ha deseado tener un hermano; a los 12 años se dio cuenta que no era el único allí dentro” y se topa la cabeza con el índice para clarificar a qué se refiere.  
Sam vuelve a mirar a su hermano, boquiabierto, y después deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro.  
“Me pregunto si el resto también tiene su propia historia”.  
Ahora es Bobby quien frunce el ceño.  
“¿El resto? ¿Qué quieres decir con… el resto?”.  
“No lo sé. Muchos, me temo”.  
Abandona la ventana y deja el café en la mesa para buscar la libreta que lleva en el bolsillo.  
“Aparentemente”, comienza a explicar al tiempo que busca en las páginas sus anotaciones. “Steve tuvo dos días de reinado en los que se las arregló para deshacerse del Impala y agenciarse la Harley para tener sexo con una camarera, Mindy, admiradora de las motocicletas clásicas. Ella fue su primera parada según pude averiguar en base a los números telefónicos en las servilletas”, toma una hoja y anota el nombre de la mujer junto con día 2. “Luego, Laura, la segunda camarera en la lista, hace mención de un novelista. Sí, como lo oyes. Sofisticado, buen hablar, algo distante”, agrega una flecha hacia abajo y anota Laura, día 3. “La descripción física calza con Dean. Buscaba datos para su “novela”. Ella le dio su número telefónico pero el sujeto jamás la llamó. El siguiente es un joven descrito como recatado y educado. No dijo su nombre”.  
“Frank”, musita Bobby pero Sam no se da por enterado y sigue anotando y relatando:  
“A continuación se identifica nuevamente como novelista, bajo el nombre de Seeley Hannover, para meterse en las sábanas de Claire quien se dio el gusto de usarlo de modelo para sus fotografías de las cuales ésta es una muestra”, la coloca sobre la mesa, Bobby la coge y la observa con cejas enarcadas. “Hannover es el nombre con que Dean se registró en el motel en que inicié mi investigación tres días antes de que le halláramos gracias a Tamara. Entre tanto usó un nombre más, Gabriel, pero no tengo mayor información al respecto salvo que le preparó el desayuno a una cuarta camarera después de pasar la noche con ella”.  
“¿Algún patrón reconocible además del constante cambio de nombre y actitud?”  
“Dean está buscando algo. Su habitación en el motel era la típica postal de una cacería. Cuando descargue las fotos al laptop podrás darte cuenta de ello. Dijiste que Dean había encontrado a Tamara y no al revés. En el mapa principal que mi hermano tenía en la muralla, había localidades señalizadas por él, entre ellas Galesburg, Illinois”.  
Bobby frunce el ceño.  
“¿Está tras los leviatanes? ¿Solo? ¿Por qué?”.  
“No lo sé, Bobby. Tal vez debido a nuestra discusión”, respira profundo y se deja caer sobre el respaldo de la silla que lo sostiene. “Seeley Hannover y Gabriel pueden ser tan solo un par de alias de Dean investigando, como pueden ser otras de estas…”, busca inútilmente en el techo un nombre que él sea capaz de deglutir.  
“Identidades”, le completa Bobby sin asco y toma el papel donde Sam ha esquematizado la información. “Bueno, parece tener líbido por tres, eso es seguro”.  
Sam lo mira con extrañeza.  
“No pareces muy sorprendido de lo que te he dicho”.  
Bobby suspira.  
“Frank ya me había informado algo sobre ellos”.  
“Por favor, no hables de él como si realmente se tratara de otra persona”.  
“Él **ES** otra persona ahora, muchacho. Dean está perdido en algún lugar dentro de esa cabeza”.  
Sam vuelve a mirar a su hermano allá afuera.  
“Necesitamos ayuda, Bobby”.  
El viejo inclina la mirada, los codos afirmados en la mesa. Pareciera que el mundo ha caído sobre él.  
“Lo sé”, dice finalmente. “Veré lo que puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora… sólo síguele la corriente”.  
“No sé si pueda”.  
“¿Por qué no vas y lo conoces mejor, eh? Estoy seguro de que te agradará”.  
Sam se revuelve en el asiento.  
“No todavía, Bobby. Dame tiempo”.  
“¿Tiempo para qué? Puede ser un poco diferente ahora, pero sigue siendo tu hermano. Sólo tienes que tratar de encontrarlo allí dentro”. Sam desvía la mirada hacia un punto perdido en la pared. “No podrás ignorar el elefante en el cuarto por siempre, Sam. Sólo hay 20 metros cuadrados en la cabaña”.  
Sam baja la mirada hacia las anotaciones que ha hecho.  
“No todavía, Bobby”.  
El viejo cazador deja escapar un suspiro cansado antes de ponerse de pie.  
“De acuerdo”, dice y desaparece en la puerta principal, en dirección hacia donde los perros y Frank tienen su diversión.  
 _“Entonces,”_ escucha la voz a un costado _“¿qué vamos a hacer con el Sr. Problemita ahora, eh Sam?”._ Se había tardado demasiado esta vez. Sam opta por ignorarlo tanto como puede mientras el otro se interpone en su camino para ser tomado en cuenta. El demonio deja escapar un bufido divertido cuando Sam pasa a su lado y ladea el cuerpo para no toparlo. _“¿Es esa la manera en que quieres decirme que no estoy aquí?”_ Sam se abofetea mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. _“Amigo, vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más”_ , continúa el otro mientras Sam va hacia el laptop y comienza a teclear en la pantalla del buscador PERSONALIDAD MULTIPLE. _“¿Sammy?”_ , de inmediato la red le entrega variadas páginas que catalogan el síndrome como Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa. _“Vamos, hombre. Háblame. Te he ayudado un montón. Al menos me merezco un gracias, ¿no crees?”_. Recorre los síntomas en un par de ellas y reconoce tanto coincidencias como divergencias en el caso de su hermano. Tal vez, piensa con falsa esperanza, no se trate de esto. _“¿Sammy?”._ Abre una nueva página y repentinamente el laptop se cierra casi sobre sus dedos que alcanza apenas a retirar. Del otro lado, Lucifer le observa. “ _Un simple gracias, Sammy. No es tan difícil”._  
“No estás aquí”, establece en un tono más elevado de lo necesario.  
 _“Y Dean no está loco. Correcto”._  
“Cállate”.  
 _“Cállame”._  
Sam busca inútilmente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón pero la navaja no está allí sino en la chaqueta que ha dejado en algún sitio perdido en la habitación. Lucifer se le planta al frente cuando intenta ir en su busca. Coge entonces uno de los vasos de la repisa que tiene más a mano y lo estrella contra el suelo. Se deja caer sobre los pedazos como la primera vez, dando la bienvenida al dolor con los ojos cerrados, apretando los dientes.  
“Noestásaquínoestásaquínoestás…”  
“¿Sam?”. Al principio no imagina quien le llama. La voz le parece muy lejana. Por un momento piensa que se trata de Dean, pero es demasiado suave y respetuosa para pertenecerle a él. Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, su hermano le observa a la distancia de unos pocos pasos, la preocupación evidente en su rostro. Sólo que no es Dean sino Frank cuya mirada lúcida repasa en rápidos segundos todo el escenario. “¿Estás bien?”.  
Sam, de pronto, se siente tontamente ridículo por haber sido sorprendido en tal situación.  
“Estoy… Estoy bien”, dice y con torpeza se incorpora intentando cubrir la palma de su mano. “Dejé caer un vaso”.  
“Estás sangrando”.  
Por supuesto, tenía que notarlo.  
“No es nada”.  
Frank desaparece en el cuarto de baño por un instante y regresa portando en sus manos el botiquín de los primeros auxilios. De paso por la cocina, se hace de un paño limpio antes de colocarse nuevamente frente a Sam con gesto dubitativo.  
“¿Puedo?”, pregunta alzando con un pequeño y breve movimiento el botiquín.  
Sam lo examina de arriba abajo y está tentado de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Dean está de pie ante él llevando la ropa de un adolescente, (y no es que su hermano no se comporte como tal de vez en cuando) incluyendo gorra de béisbol con visera hacia atrás. La mirada ingenua calza perfectamente con el atuendo. Y sin embargo, no es Dean. Toma asiento frente a la mesa. Le hace una seña con la cabeza para que se acerque y le tiende la mano. Frank, porque así ha dicho Bobby que se llama este desconocido, se aboca de inmediato a la tarea de limpiar la herida, echándole fugaces vistazos de reojo mientras lo hace, como si midiera las reacciones del hombre que tiene adelante suyo. Sam nota el cuidado con que manipula la herida, rayano en la reverencia, una especie de supremo respeto que le hace sentir incómodo. Suelta una carraspera antes de comenzar a hablar.  
“Así que, eres Frank”.  
“Sí, señor”.  
“No…” se lleva la mano sana a la frente, el cansancio del viaje comenzando a hacer mella en su cuerpo. “No hagas eso”.  
“¿Qué cosa?”.  
“No me trates como si fuera mi padre”, al segundo de haber hablado se da cuenta que ha dicho MI padre en vez de NUESTRO padre.  
Frank se detiene. Abre la boca para contestar a eso pero se contiene y la cierra antes de devolver su atención a la lesión.  
“Está bien”, dice y calla hasta que la herida está limpia de trozos de vidrio y sangre y se puede apreciar su profundidad. “Uh…”, habla, dudoso. “Necesitará puntos”.  
“¿Prefieres que Bobby lo haga?”.  
“Bobby no está”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“Dijo algo acerca de ir por conejos para la cena”.  
“¿Y tú le creíste?”.  
Frank sacude la cabeza suavemente.  
“Bobby desea que hables conmigo, que me conozcas”.  
Ese es Bobby.  
“Bueno, entonces… no tenemos muchas opciones. ¿Puedes hacerlo?”. Frank se remueve incómodo y aprieta los labios. Sam se da cuenta que lo ha ofendido. El chico es un libro abierto. “Adelante, Frank. Hazlo”.  
Frank se apresura entonces en rebuscar dentro del botiquín lo necesario para efectuar la operación. Sus movimientos denotan la seguridad de quien sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo pero a la vez tienen algo de enérgico y entusiasta, un aire fresco que pocas veces le ha visto a su hermano desde que Castiel lo regresó del infierno. Así, es fácil olvidar que no es un chico de 14 años sino un adulto del doble de esa edad.  
“Él no es real, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”, dice Frank sorpresivamente mientras espera que el anestésico local haga efecto. Sam observa los movimientos cuidadosos de su hermano con la aguja en torno a su mano herida.  
“¿Como tú?”.  
“Yo soy real. Viviré en tanto Dean viva”.  
“¿Dean te creó?”.  
“Algo así”.  
Sam se recrimina por sorprenderse pensando que todo el asunto es de todas maneras fascinante.  
“¿Cómo?”.  
Frank no responde.  
“Frank…”  
“Hey, ¿juegas fútbol?”.  
“¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?”.  
“Dean recuerda algo acerca de un torneo cuando tú eras un niño. Ganaste una copa, ¿verdad?”.  
“¿Dean recuerda eso?”.  
“¿Qué tal si juegas conmigo? Cuando terminemos aquí”.  
“¿Jugar… fútbol?”, Sam balbucea, aturdido por el brusco cambio de tema.  
“Vamos, será bueno para ti”.  
Sam observa la mirada ilusionada en su hermano, el mismo que refunfuñaba cada vez que de niño le solicitaba su cooperación para la práctica de sus campeonatos.  
“Está bien”, se rinde y Frank remata rápidamente los últimos puntos de la herida con una sonrisa apenas contenida.  
Para cuando el partido termina, cuatro a tres a favor de Sam, entre risas, sudores y raspones, Sam nota el silencio que hace tiempo no tiene en su interior. Mira alrededor en busca de lo que no quiere encontrar. Lucifer no está más. Frank le sonríe mientras recoge el balón. Y Sam no puede evitarlo, le sonríe de vuelta.

 

continuará...

 

 


	6. I wanna go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Sam Winchester se larga a encontrar su tranquilidad, piensa que cuando lo haya logrado y vuelva, Dean y él podrán hablarse de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas. Eso es lo que Sam quiere, pero a veces ni siquiera el hermano que le ha dado todo es capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos.

_Es un ojo._   
_Envuelto en el pañuelo que usualmente utiliza para limpiar los desastres._   
_Es rojo. Es grande. Y estaba en el fondo del bolsillo de su chaqueta donde esperaba encontrar las llaves del Impala._   
_No está Sam._   
_No está Bobby._   
_Sólo él y su nena y una pira donde se consumen los restos del propietario del sanguinolento apéndice._   
_Dean mira un segundo la retina atravesada por innumerables líneas tan rojas como la pupila misma y sin saber cómo es que sabe que es lo correcto, cierra el pañuelo y guarda la pieza repugnante de regreso en su bolsillo._

-o-

Frank decide devolver los perros a sus dueños al otro lado del monte antes de que anochezca. Los animales le siguen como si fuesen sus compañeros de toda la vida. Sam va con él, obediente al tácito acuerdo al que han llegado con Bobby de no dejar jamás solo a su hermano. Y Lucifer camina junto a ellos haciendo crujir a propósito el follaje muerto bajo sus pies.  
 _“¿Nos dedicamos a cuidar niños ahora, Sammy?”._  
Sam aprieta la mandíbula y da vuelta el rostro para no tener que enfrentarlo. En cambio, al que tiene a la vista es a Frank.  
“Eres más fuerte que él, Sam”, dice éste sin siquiera prestarle atención aparente. Con una mano acaricia el lomo de Mrs. Yoda mientras vigila el camino y a Mr. Rumsfield que se ha adelantado dando ladridos de gusto en su carrera. Sólo hay tranquila confianza en su expresión. No miente; realmente lo cree. Sam quisiera creer también. Cuando gira de nuevo, Luci no está.  
Los dueños del par de perros resultan ser una pareja de edad madura, guías de caza y pesca. Sam observa cómo Frank se ha hecho querer en tiempo abismalmente corto. Lo despiden con una tarta casera en las manos.  
“Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?”, le pregunta mientras emprenden el camino de vuelta. “La fotografía, las llaves…”.  
Frank se encoge de hombros.  
“Sí, fui yo”.  
“¿Deseabas ayudarme?”.  
“Ibas a necesitarlo, ¿no? Costó bastante, sin embargo. A Seeley le gusta el control”.  
“¿Él es…”, últimamente le faltan las palabras, nota Sam. “… el jefe?”.  
Frank ríe.  
“Ya quisiera él, pero no, no es el jefe; sólo una persona difícil de tratar”.  
“¿Tú lo haces? quiero decir, ¿tratas con él?”.  
“Bueno, más bien yo hablo y él no me escucha.”  
“¿Por qué?”.  
“Él no escucha a  nadie. Es un idiota”.  
“Wow. Estoy impresionado”.  
“Perdón. No quise ser grosero”.  
Y ahora Sam no puede evitar reír.  
“Vamos, chico. No conozco otro sujeto más educado y cortés que tú. Es sólo que…” y la seriedad retorna con un dejo de amargura. “No sé…”, suspira, agobiado. “Ya no sé quién es mi hermano”.  
El resto del camino lo hacen en silencio.  
Cuando llegan de regreso a la cabaña de Ruffus, el cielo ya está oscuro, Bobby tiene la cena sobre la mesa, no los susodichos conejos sino hamburguesas, ensaladas y cerveza (de raíz para el chico), y Frank desaparece en el baño para cumplir con el debido rito, políticamente correcto, de lavarse las manos antes de comer. Sam rebusca en la cabaña con la mirada. Son sólo ellos tres. Eso, sin contar aquellos que Dean lleva adentro. Ni señas del otro, del suyo. Sam deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
El día está acabando al fin, cosa que su espalda agradece con deleite. Cierra los ojos mientras estira las vértebras con los brazos alzados. Cuando los abre, ve pasar de reojo la sombra de su hermano en rauda caminata hacia la puerta. Sam salta de su asiento como un resorte sin esperar la reacción de Bobby en el otro puesto de la mesa.  
“¿Frank?”.  
“Vamos, hombre”, dice el otro rezumando energía por los poros mientras se ajusta la chaqueta de cuero corta. “¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Hay gente en peligro allá afuera!”.  
Mierda. Steve. ¿Dónde está Bobby?.  
“¡Bobby!”, llama en voz alta viendo cómo Steve se apodera del picaporte.  
La puerta no se abre. Bendito Bobby.  
“No irás a ningún lado, eso es un hecho”, dice el viejo cazador apareciendo por un costado, con la jeringuilla preparada en la mano, para resguardar el espacio que no alcanza a cubrir Sam. “Por las buenas…”, destapa la aguja con un movimiento evidente. “… o las malas”.  
Steve pasea su mirada de la hipodérmica a Bobby y de Bobby a Sam como si no pudiese creer lo que le acaban de decir.  
“Entonces, ¿van a drogarme por el resto de mi vida?”.  
“¿Prefieres un golpe?”, interviene Sam. “No te permitiremos poner a Dean en peligro”.  
“Bueno, eso es irónico siendo que desean darle de golpes y poner drogas en su cuerpo”.  
“Mejor eso que arrojarlo a los brazos de los Leviatanes”.  
“Dean está seguro conmigo”.  
“No sé si te has dado cuenta”, advierte Bobby. “pero el cuerpo que llevas le pertenece a Dean. Así es que si deseas jugar al héroe con esas cosas…”  
“Es mi cuerpo también”, y se vuelve a Sam “puedo cuidar de tu hermano. Siempre ha sido así. Como nadie lo ha hecho jamás”.  
“Eso es injusto, muchacho”, reclama Bobby.  
“Disculpa, Bobby. Pero tú no estás con él todo el tiempo. Yo sí”.  
“No te encuentras en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte”, Sam acomoda su postura irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos para hacer aún más patente su decisión.  
“¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente saludable”  
“Sí, claro, porque puedes recordar todo acerca de la semana pasada, ¿verdad?”  
Steve le dedica una mirada impaciente.  
“Mira: hay gente allá afuera que nos necesita. No preciso estar en la onda de Dean para hacer nuestro trabajo. Somos cazadores”.  
“¿Quieres salir a cazar?”, apenas puede creer lo que oye. “¡De ninguna manera!”.  
“¿Y tú crees que vas a mantenerme aquí?”.  
“¡Pruébame!”.  
“Sam”, lo llama Bobby y capta su atención. “Tiene razón. Quizás deberíamos negociar”.  
Sam frunce el ceño.  
“¿Estás hablando en serio?”.  
“Sabes que puede ser una gran molestia en el trasero si lo desea. Se listo”.  
Sam mira a Bobby y luego a Steve y termina dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones con disgusto.  
“Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esa cacería?”.  
“Bueno…”, hace un mohín. “Hay un montón de posibilidades allá afuera”.  
Sam bufa.  
“No tienes nada”.  
“No todavía pero, como dije, no faltarán”.  
Bobby puede ver cómo las facciones del Winchester se tensan mientras intenta contener su molestia desviando la mirada hacia una de las murallas. Por un momento piensa que tendrá que intervenir nuevamente para centrarlo en la diplomacia que requiere el momento, pero no es necesario. Sam pone manos en cintura y dirige su atención hacia Steve.  
“De acuerdo, éste es el trato: buscamos una cacería, simple, cerca de aquí y sin Levis. Tú y yo la hacemos. No intentarás nada solo y no vas a huir. ¿Estamos?”.  
Steve se ríe con sorna.  
“¿Y por qué haría yo eso?”.  
“Porque es lo que Dean querría”.  
“No estoy seguro de eso”.  
“Steve…”  
“¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!”.  
“Es por el bien de Dean, Steve”.  
“Como sea”.  
“Vas a necesitar apoyo de todas maneras”.  
“Dije que estoy de acuerdo”.  
Va y se sienta a la mesa, frente al plato servido. Agarra la cerveza de raíz.  
“¿Qué es esto? Vamos, hombre. ¿Escondiste el whiskey?”.

No les es difícil encontrar algo que calce con los requerimientos. A tres pueblos de distancia están apareciendo cuerpos acéfalos a los que no se ha podido identificar aún. Al parecer no son víctimas locales. Sam aún no ha terminado de leer los detalles en la pantalla del laptop cuando Steve ya coge su chaqueta y se encamina hacia la puerta.  
Consiguen los informes forenses, se cuelan en la morgue, interrogan testigos, todo lo usual. Salvo que Steve se niega rotundamente a empaquetarse en un traje. A lo más, cede en colocarse una corbata y ponerse una camisa decente debajo de la chaqueta de cuero.  
Había baba en los cuerpos y siguiendo el rastro dejado por los hallazgos, ambos hombres pronto están tras la pista de lo que parece ser una hydra mutada. Pero claro, en tiempos como los que corren, nadie puede estar seguro de nada.  
Tras hacer una operación rastrillo en la zona, creen haber ubicado el escondrijo de la criatura. Le hacen guardia pues la bicha se hace invisible para cazar y sólo se materializa cuando va a alimentarse de los sesos humanos.  
Se atrincheran frente a la madriguera, ocultándose a la vista de la criatura detrás de tupidos matorrales. Cubren su propio olor humano con un mejunje cuya receta ha facilitado Bobby por el teléfono. Pasa la tarde y cae la noche. Sam mira a su hermano, cuyo cuerpo se delata en alerta. Puede reconocer la actitud profesional de Dean, la gracia felina y depredadora en sus movimientos, pero la distancia se hace notar en los gestos, en el esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia.  
“No te agrado, ¿verdad?”, suelta sin pensar.  
La mueca en el rostro de Steve indica que el tema no es bienvenido.  
“Bueno…”, dice de todas maneras, fijando su atención en el gran agujero en la roca a donde debería llegar la criatura. “No soy tu fan pero puedo superarlo en tanto Dean lo necesite”.  
Sam sacude su cabeza lentamente con pesar.  
“No entiendo.”  
“¿Qué cosa?”.  
“¿Cómo es posible que tú, siendo parte de Dean, mi hermano, me detestes?”.  
El otro parece sopesar las palabras con que contestará a eso.  
“Mira, amigo: No estoy aquí para juzgarte sino para proteger a Dean”.  
“De… mí?”.  
Steve hace un mohín y vuelve a mirar al frente, hacia la caverna.  
“Si el zapato te calza…”  
Por un breve momento Sam se siente como un pez boqueando en busca de oxígeno.  
“Yo… Yo no…”  
“Te lo dije: no voy a juzgarte. No tengo por qué escuchar tus descargos”.  
Sam lo mira un instante.  
“Creo que estoy extrañando a Frank”.  
Steve se vuelve a él, el ceño fruncido en interrogación.  
“¿Frank?”.  
“Sí, Frank”, Steve mantiene su cara de puzzle. “el chico”, aclara entonces.  
El otro resopla divertido.  
“Un muchacho, ¿uh? ¿Cuántos años?”.  
“¿Q-qué?”.  
“¿Qué edad tiene?”.  
“Catorce, pero…”.  
“¡Wow! Pensé que era mayor”.  
“Espera un segundo. ¿No lo conoces?”.  
“Mira, Sam. Sé que no soy el único, pero no conozco a los demás, sólo percibo su presencia. Bueno, excepto por Harry. Pero él no cuenta”.  
“¿Harry?”.  
“Ya te dije” y hace un gesto desdeñoso con las manos. “Él no cuenta”.  
“¿Por qué?”.  
“Es un pusilánime. No vale la pena”.  
Sam rebusca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, saca una libreta y anota: Harry.  
Steve ríe. Le ha visto hacerlo.  
“¿Qué? ¿Vas a escribir nuestra biografía ahora? Necesitarás una libreta más grande”.  
“Podría ser útil, ¿no crees?”.  
Pero Steve no le presta atención sino que se incorpora sigiloso y se asoma desde el escondite.  
“Maldición”, deja escapar en un susurro. La cosa aquella acaba de aparecer en la entrada arrastrando lo que parece ser un joven inconsciente con la cabeza aún sobre sus hombros. Sin duda alguna, la próxima comida de la bicha.  
Esperan a que se acorrale ella misma contra la madriguera de manera que entre ambos puedan cortarle la retirada y entonces se lanzan, armas en mano, disparando a la primera oportunidad con balas de plata de grueso calibre. Pero la creatura es más rápida; deja a su víctima (lo cual es bueno) para escabullirse dentro de lo profundo de la caverna.  
El joven despierta. Le falta el aire. Intenta toser y lo que sale de su boca es la baba del monstruo. Se está ahogando.  
“¡Ayúdalo!”, le ordena Steve y antes de que Sam pueda gruñir un no, el cazador ha desaparecido en la oscuridad y la luminosidad de su linterna se desvanece en la distancia y los accidentes de la caverna.  
Sam se vuelve hacia el muchacho y le ayuda a botar lo que le obstruye la garganta hasta que su respiración comienza a escucharse a un ritmo más normal.  
“¿Te encuentras bien?”.  
“¿Qué …?” el chico mira confuso a Sam y luego alrededor. “¿Dónde estoy?”.  
“Te lo explicaré todo más tarde, lo juro. Pero ahora, sólo quédate aquí”.  
Corre al interior de la caverna, todos los sentidos alertas. Silencio. Tan sólo su resuello apresurado. Encuentra la linterna en el piso. Las entrañas se encogen en su interior. Escucha la respiración de alguien muy cerca, adelante suyo. Levanta la linterna con el arma preparada en la otra mano. Cuando apunta el haz de luz hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido, descubre la faz pálida de su hermano con la mirada fija en el suelo.  
“¿Steve?”, llama pero no le responde. Sam se le acerca más y sus ojos se agrandan de espanto. “Oh, Dios”. La chaqueta de cuero está cubierta de sangre. Va hacia él, presa del pánico y lo examina en detalle sin que Steve oponga resistencia. La sangre no es suya. Gira el haz de luz para alumbrar hacia el frente y está a punto de volver el estómago: la criatura yace allí, esparcida entre las rocas, completamente destrozada a cuchillazos. Es como si una bestia salvaje se hubiera dado un festín de sangre. Boquiabierto, se vuelve hacia su hermano en busca de una explicación y le ve temblar. Ese no es Steve.  
“¿Dean?”.  
No hay respuesta.  
“¿Frank?”, intenta de nuevo.  
El otro deja caer el cuchillo que sostenía hasta ese momento y se mira las manos con expresión de horror.  
“Quiero ir a casa”, musita.  
Sí, es Frank.  
“Vamos, muchacho”, le dice con toda la amabilidad que le es posible en ese momento y pasa un brazo sobre los hombros del chico. “Voy a cuidar de ti”.

 

Continuará...


	7. I’m gonna be ok, Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Sam Winchester se larga a encontrar su tranquilidad, piensa que cuando lo haya logrado y vuelva, Dean y él podrán hablarse de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas. Eso es lo que Sam quiere, pero a veces ni siquiera el hermano que le ha dado todo es capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos.

_Ni siquiera en sus peores resacas._   
_Si no hace algo, la cabeza se le partirá como un melón. Trata de recordar y no puede. ¿Por qué?._   
_Stress. Tiene que ser stress._   
_“Toma. Bebe”._   
_Bobby, convertido en una figura borrosa, le tiende un tazón._   
_“¿Qué es?”._   
_“Un té”._   
_Huele a fango podrido._   
_“¡Sólo bébelo, idiota!”, le espeta Bobby._   
_Sabe a fango podrido._   
_Pero funciona._   
_La presión en su cerebro comienza a ceder al cuarto o quinto sorbo forzado._   
_“¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho?”._   
_Bobby le habla desde adentro de un tubo. O al menos, eso parece. Intenta focalizarlo a través de sus párpados entrecerrados._   
_“Grandioso”, suspira. Su cabeza es ahora un gran globo de algodón. “En serio, ¿qué es?”._   
_“Cierto té de los indios sioux mezclado con algunos otros ingredientes. Todo natural. No tiene efectos colaterales”._   
_“Es agradable”, su cuerpo se acomoda por sí solo en el viejo sofá que ya no parece tan viejo. “Deberías darme la receta”. Los párpados pesan. “Se siente… bien”._   
_Bobby habla, Dean está seguro de eso. Lo que no tiene muy claro es si acaso le interesa saber lo que dice._

-o-

“¡Dios! ¿Qué es esto?”.  
Bobby sostiene un apéndice sanguinolento, extraído desde el bolsillo de la arruinada chaqueta de Steve.  
“Es… Es…”, intenta adivinar Sam, arrugando la nariz en un gesto de repugnancia que no puede evitar. “… ¿un ojo?”. La pupila amarilla, el iris alargado como el de un gato, pero definitivamente un ojo.  
“¿Por qué tiene una porquería como ésta en su chaqueta?”.  
“¿Tal vez porque no es él mismo últimamente?” y se gana una mala cara del viejo cazador. “Disculpa, Bobby. No puedo imaginar qué es lo que intenta hacer y dudo que Dean tenga la respuesta a eso. Frank está demasiado asustado y Steve,… él simplemente no me lo dirá”.  
“Quizás deberíamos convocar a las otras identidades”.  
“¿Convocar? ¿Como a un fantasma? ¿Como a un demonio?”.  
“Bueno, me estoy quedando sin ideas. Debe existir alguna manera de hacerlo, ¿no? Lo lamento si no la conozco todavía”.  
No es por falta de esfuerzo. Hay libros dispersos y apilados unos encima de otros sobre la mesa de la cocina que le recuerdan a Sam, demasiado vivamente, la urgente búsqueda efectuada horas antes de la partida de Dean al infierno.  
“No,… tú, perdóname, Bobby. Sé que haces lo mejor que puedes”, se pasa una mano por el rostro para ahuyentar la modorra. Mira el reloj en su muñeca. Dean ha dormido como tronco por más de doce horas. A todos les ha hecho bien el descanso, con turnos para vigilar al durmiente.  
“Creo que ya es hora de despertarlo”.  
“De acuerdo. Hazlo.”, concuerda Bobby. Se dirige hacia la mesa y empieza a retirar los libros de allí. “Prepararé el desayuno para la princesa”.  
Sam va a su bolso, extrae algo pequeño que examina en su mano y luego guarda en su bolsillo. Bobby alcanza a ver su maniobra.  
“¿Y eso?”.  
“Un obsequio para Dean”, dice. “Esperaba no tener que entregárselo”, y se encamina hacia la habitación donde descansa su hermano.  
“Hey”, le llama Bobby y Sam voltea hacia él.  
“¿Hum?”.  
El viejo cazador alcanza la chaqueta ensangrentada y se la arroja a las manos.  
“Luego quema afuera este desastre. No tiene arreglo”.  
Sam asiente con un leve gesto y prosigue su camino. Se detiene un segundo en la puerta sintiendo como crece la angustia en su pecho ante la visión de la figura envuelta en las mantas. Abandona la chaqueta de Steve en una silla en la entrada con el pensamiento de cumplir el pedido de Bobby más tarde. Va hacia la cama, se inclina y observa las plácidas líneas en el rostro dormido de su hermano. Cualquiera diría que no hay preocupaciones en su vida. Se pregunta quién despertará esta vez.  
“Si me sigues mirando así, vas a gastarme”.  
Oh, Dios, gracias. Sí, es Dean.  
La voz emerge arrastrada desde la almohada. Dean abre los ojos y parpadea un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño.  
“¿Estás bien?”.  
Sam no sabe si debiera comenzar a reír.  
“Por supuesto, Dean. ¿Qué hay de ti?”.  
“Lo estaré, no te preocupes”, lo tranquiliza Dean mientras se incorpora en el lecho. “Unos pocos días de descanso y seré un hombre nuevo. Acerca de lo que sucedió ayer…”  
“¿Ayer? ¿Te acuerdas de ayer?”.  
“…Sé que estaba un poco… colocado, tal vez…. pero, juro que es la última resaca que me lleva tan lejos”, se da cuenta entonces que Sam desvía la mirada. “¿Qué?”.  
“Seis días”.  
“¿Cómo dices?”.  
“Eso fue hace seis días”.  
El asombro se pinta en el rostro del cazador.  
“¿Dormí por seis días?”.  
“No, fuimos de cacería”.  
“No recuerdo eso”.  
“Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas últimamente. Dame tu mano”.  
“¿Por qué?”.  
“No preguntes y dámela”.  
Perplejo, Dean le alarga el brazo y Sam le coloca una pulsera negra en la muñeca que Dean identifica de inmediato.  
“Uh… ¿un rastreador?”, la perplejidad da paso a la indignación. “¡Oh, vamos, Sam! ¡No soy un niño!”.  
“No te perderé de nuevo”.  
“¿Perderme?”, bufa. “¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?”, pasa los pies al costado de la cama para incorporarse. “soy yo quien siempre te pierde”, musita enfurruñado y va en busca de su ropa.  
Sam suspira, cansado.  
“Sólo no te la quites. ¿Es mucho pedir?”.  
“No voy a perderme en la ducha, Sam”.  
“Es a prueba de agua. No te la quites. Promételo. NUNCA te la quites”.  
Sam le sostiene la mirada recurriendo a una jugada sucia: ojos de cachorro apaleado que nunca le han fallado en la vida. Y, como siempre, Dean deja caer sus defensas.  
“Oh, como sea”, se rinde, indefenso. “Lo prometo”. Con la mano libre le da vueltas a la pulsera en su muñeca. “Entonces, ¿me azoté la cabeza o qué?”.  
Es el momento que Sam temía y sabía llegaría tarde o temprano.  
“Dean, necesitamos hablar”.  
El tono con que lo dice hace que Dean le preste atención. Sam ve algo parecido al temor moverse en sus pupilas.  
“Lo que yo necesito es tomar una ducha y comer un desayuno gigante”.  
“Dean…”.  
“Luego, Sam”, dice alzando una mano para dar por finalizada la plática. Cuando comienza a rebuscar por la habitación en busca de ropa, sus ojos descubren la chaqueta de Steve en la silla. La coge con expresión indescifrable y se queda allí, contemplándola. Sam se remueve, nervioso.  
“Puedo explicarte eso, si lo deseas”.  
“¿Qué? ¿Vas a explicarme cómo se puede arreglar una buena chaqueta como ésta? Hombre, está arruinada”, la contempla con pena. “Oh, amigo. Era una de mis favoritas”.  
Steve.  
Sam no puede evitar que se le vaya el aire cuando sucede. Es impresionante. La voz, el porte, la mirada.  
“¿Qué pasó anoche?”, pregunta, sin recuperarse aún, porque no hay tiempo que perder y Steve podría marcharse en cualquier momento.  
“Nada. Cazamos a la bestia. Punto.”  
“¿Y acostumbras hacer una fiesta de sangre todo el tiempo?”.  
“¿De qué hablas?”.  
“La bestia fue rebanada, despellejada, desangrada…”  
“No sé nada acerca de eso”.  
“No es verdad”.  
“¿Por qué siempre asumes que te miento?”.  
“¡Estabas allí!”.  
“¡Y luego no!”.  
“¿A qué te refieres?”.  
“Fui por ella, seguí sus huellas en el polvo y la arrinconé contra la muralla de la caverna y entonces…se me apagaron las luces”.  
Ambos guardan silencio un segundo.  
“¿Estás diciéndome que tú no mataste al monstruo?”.  
“No lo hice” y se dedica a buscar ropa dentro del bolso de Dean, claramente cansado del interrogatorio.  
“¿Lo juras?”.  
“Es mi palabra”, reclama malhumorado. “No necesito jurar”.  
Sam suspira.  
Si Steve dice la verdad, eso dejaría las cuentas en cero.  
“¿Quién, entonces?”, quiere saber. El otro extrae una chaqueta nueva desde el fondo del bolso, ignorándolo. “Vamos, Steve”.  
“Ya te lo dije, Sam. No tengo todas las piezas. En ocasiones estoy en las mismas condiciones de conciencia que Dean”. Piensa. “Lo cual es preocupante”.  
“¿Por qué?”.  
“¡Porque significa que no estoy en control!”, mira a Sam. “Soy el guardián. Debería estar siempre en control”.  
Pero, recuerda Sam, hay alguien que sí parece tener siempre las cosas claras.  
“Quiero hablar con Frank”, pide.  
“Esto no funciona como una conexión telefónica, tontorrón”.  
“¡Sólo llámalo!”.  
“¡No lo haré!”.  
“¿Por qué no?”.  
“Si necesitas decirle algo a alguien, habla conmigo. No voy a dejar que acoses al pobre chico”.  
“¿Q… qué? ¡No lo estoy acosando”.  
“Lo harás si insistes con el asunto de anoche”.  
“Él es más fuerte de lo que piensas”.  
“Lo sé”.  
“Pensé que no lo conocías”.  
“No. Pero podía sentirlo. Y ahora puedo escucharlo. Déjalo en paz”.  
“Necesito hablar con él”.  
“¡No!”.  
“No puedes mantenerlo aprisionado allá adentro”.  
“Puedo y lo haré si tú…” y entonces, el cuerpo se relaja, la expresión se suaviza. “No te molestes con él. Sólo está tratando de hacer su trabajo”.  
Sam lo contempla con asombro.  
“¿Frank?”. El otro asiente. “¿Estás bien?”.  
“No podemos hablar de eso, quiero decir, acerca de… lo que sucedió anoche”.  
“¿Por qué no?”.  
Frank desvía la mirada y contrae sus dedos alrededor de la chaqueta que sostiene en sus manos.  
“Es peligroso”. Sam juraría que ha visto un temblor recorrer su cuerpo. Y entonces, Frank se yergue y enfrenta a Sam, barbilla en alto. “¿Satisfecho?”. Steve ha vuelto. “¿Te importaría si tomamos la ducha que necesitamos ahora?”.  
Sam se rinde.  
“Adelante”  
Steve desaparece tras la puerta del baño y pronto se escucha el grifo de la ducha abierto.  
Mientras abandona la habitación, Sam decide unilateralmente que no habrá próximas cacerías para Dean o Steve.  
Se deja caer en la silla frente a la mesa preparada para el desayuno donde el viejo cazador ya se encuentra instalado.  
“Necesitamos ayuda, ¿lo sabes?”.  
“Bobby…”  
“Ayuda especializada”.  
“No es lo que Dean querría”.  
“¡Pero él no está capacitado para decidir en este momento!”, insiste y resopla enfurruñado. “¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? Esto está fuera de nuestras competencias. Ya lo dijiste: no se trata de un fantasma ni de un demonio”.  
“No está loco”.  
“Lo sé, muchacho. Pero necesita otra clase de ayuda que tú y yo no podemos brindarle”, se calla poniendo atención al ruido de fondo. “¿Qué? ¿Intenta escapar por las cañerías? Va a acabar con el estanque de reserva”.  
Y de pronto, Sam comprende.  
“Maldición”.  
Corre al baño y abre la puerta.  
Se ha ido.  
El ronco acento de la Harley irrumpe desde el patio y se desvanece rápidamente en la distancia.  
“Maldición”.

 

continuará...


	8. Where are you now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Sam Winchester se larga a encontrar su tranquilidad, piensa que cuando lo haya logrado y vuelva, Dean y él podrán hablarse de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas. Eso es lo que Sam quiere, pero a veces ni siquiera el hermano que le ha dado todo es capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos.

_“¿No estábamos trabajando por separado tú y yo?”_   
_Sam respira profundo antes de contestarle._   
_“No de nuevo, Dean. Por favor. Amy no es lo importante ahora”_   
_Claro, Amy. Ahora recuerda. Sam ya no está enfadado por ella. Sin embargo, todavía hay algo pendiente entre los dos._   
_“Tenías razón en una cosa, Sam: deberíamos trabajar en solitario por un tiempo”._   
_“¡No!”_   
_“Vamos, en ocasiones apenas soportamos vernos las caras. Necesitamos una pausa”._   
_“¡Lo que necesito es asegurarme que estás bien y a salvo!”_   
_“Lo estoy. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Sam, ya somos adultos y tenemos que…”_   
_“¿Dónde estamos?”_   
_“¿Qué?”_   
_“Dime: ¿dónde estamos?”_   
_Mira a uno y otro lado._   
_“En… ¿una cacería?”_   
_“¿Dónde?”_   
_“Uh… eh…”_   
_“¿Dónde estabas ayer a esta hora?”_   
_“ Estaba en…”_   
_Mierda. ¿Dónde estaba ayer?_

-o-

Ha perdido la señal porque el muy maldito de alguna manera la ha neutralizado.  
Sostiene el café con una mano, frente al volante del auto que se acaba de agenciar, mientras revisa el mapa que han elaborado Bobby y él en base a las últimas señales recibidas. Ha rastreado un par de apariciones del tal Seeley Hannover hasta el pueblo que tiene adelante. No ha de encontrarse lejos entonces, se anima. Tiene hambre, tiene frío, tiene sueño. Todo su cuerpo reclama descanso. Ha pasado la noche entera buscando los pasos de su hermano. Es como una maldita pesadilla, una y otra vez.  
 _“Bueno, es como el mundo al revés, hay que admitirlo”_ , dice su compañero inevitable. Sam resiste la tentación de mirar hacia su costado cuando el otro toma el pote de café desde donde lo ha dejado abandonado y prueba un sorbo. _“¿Recuerdas? Standford, Croatan (ese asunto con los sucios secretos de tu padre), Meg conduciendote a Wandell, Jo y Bobby, y luego…”_ siente su mirada y su estúpida sonrisa sobre él. _“… Ruby”_. El otro deja el pote de regreso en su lugar _“¡Ah sí! ¡Buenos tiempos aquellos! Íbamos a ser independientes, ¿cierto? Libres, al fin”_  
El celular cobra vida y Sam obtiene la distracción que necesitaba.  
“¿Bobby?”  
“¿Cómo vas, muchacho?”  
“Sin buenas noticias todavía. Un trickster es más fácil de encontrar que mi hermano”.  
“Paciencia, hijo. Eres un buen cazador, como él. Es cuestión de tiempo”.  
“Ese es el punto, Bobby. No tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez que Dean vuelva en sí y se encuentre en Alaska? ¿Frank será capaz de ayudarlo? ¿Steve no lo meterá en problemas?”  
“Sam… er… acerca de eso… Creo que encontré a alguien que puede… ayudarlo”.  
Las palabras de Bobby caen sobre él como un chaparrón de agua helada. Una cosa es meditarla, otra muy distinta enfrentarse a la situación.  
“¿Quién?”  
“Una psiquiatra”  
“Bobby, tú sabes que…”  
“Ella conoce de nosotros, Sam. Le debe una a Rufus que no tuvo oportunidad de retribuir”  
“Pero… ¡Maldición! ¡Dean no va a aceptarla!”  
“Quizás él no, pero apostaría a que Frank sí”  
Frank no es Dean, se abstiene de contestar. A cambio, aprieta el celular en la mano en señal de su impotencia.  
“¿Sam?”  
Sam suspira, cierra los ojos y piensa en Dean vociferando contra la idea.  
“De acuerdo. Llámala”  
“Lo haré enseguida. Cuida de tu hermano y de ti también, muchacho”.  
Corta la comunicación y mira el reloj. La gente del pueblo debe de estar por comenzar su día. Pone en marcha el motor y enfila hacia la solitaria avenida principal.  
“¿Qué demonios…?”  
No está preparado para lo que encuentra. El pueblo parece haber sido el campo de una batalla o algo parecido. Hay fogatas humeantes cada tanto en donde son arrojados bultos informes envueltos en sacos. Edificios sin puertas, sin ventanas. Una mujer, el cabello en desorden y con ropas sucias, está sentada en una grada con la vista perdida en un punto en el infinito. Dos hombres son atendidos por un tercero; uno, de piel oscura, lleva un cabestrillo, el otro requiere un vendaje en la cabeza y se mantiene apenas erguido contra la muralla de una tienda.  
 _“Wow, Sammy”_ , la voz al lado suyo parece la de un crío entusiasmado. __“¡Grandioso! ¿San Dean hizo esto?”__  
Estaciona el auto cerca de los tres hombres y se dirige hacia el que oficia de médico improvisado.  
“Disculpe”, habla mientras despliega su identificación como federal. “¿Puede decirme dónde se encuentra el sheriff?”  
El hombre alza los brazos al cielo.  
“¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Todavía estamos sacando los restos. Necesitamos su ayuda terriblemente” Sam lo mira, perplejo. El otro dirige su atención hacia el vehículo igualmente confuso. “¿Dónde están los demás?”  
“Uh… Sólo soy yo.  Vine… er… Vine a evaluar la situación”  
El hombre bufa.  
“Por supuesto. No nos creyeron, ¿verdad?”.  
“¿Perdón?”  
“Te lo dije”, refunfuña el del brazo herido. “Debimos haber inventado alguna tragedia más creíble”.  
“No, yo… les creo”, aclara Sam. “De hecho, es la razón por la que fui enviado aquí, porque he participado en casos similares antes”.  
El del brazo herido se vuelve hacia él con ojos incrédulos.  
“¿Eres una especie de Fox Mulder o algo así?”  
Sam no puede evitar que se le escape una media sonrisa.  
“Algo así”.  
Los tres hombres conferencian en silencio y llegan a un acuerdo.  
“Muy bien”, continúa el primero, asumiendo la vocería. “¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto de todo esto?”  
“Antes que nada, quiero escuchar qué sucedió de boca de ustedes”.  
“Todo el pueblo se fue al carajo”, responde en un tono monótono el que necesita un vendaje, Sam no sabe si a causa de la herida en su cabeza o a la conmoción del momento. “Eso es lo que sucedió”  
“¿Un poco más de detalles, por favor?”  
“Había monstruos comiéndose a la gente”, completa el líder del trío. Eso es suficientemente específico. “Lucían como nosotros pero un segundo después eran todo boca y dientes”.  
Leviatanes.  
“Tuvimos que luchar o morir”, interviene nuevamente el del brazo herido.  
Sam echa un vistazo alrededor notando la ausencia general de autoridad y organización. No hay servicio de salud, no hay policías.  
“¿El Sheriff?”  
“Muerto. Estamos esperando al Comisario de Juda’s Bridge”  
“Uhm… ¿Fueron esas cosas?”  
“No”, se miran entre ellos. “Nosotros”  
Sam enarca las cejas.  
“¡Se volvió loco!”, intenta defenderse el líder. “Encontramos cadáveres abiertos en la prisión, docenas de ellos. ¿Qué quería que hiciéramos?”  
“Los estaba devorando”, completa en del brazo herido. “Iba a comernos a nosotros también. El sheriff, el doctor, la señora Chan del supermercado…” Se cubre la cara con la mano sana.  
“No entendemos lo que pasó”, prosigue el primero. “Los conocíamos de toda la vida”  
“Ví a Barry Walker intentar detenerlos pero no pudo. Nada los mataba”, agrega el de piel oscura.  
“La lucha fue dura”, continúa el líder y hace un gesto vago hacia la devastación que los rodea. “Pero entonces apareció este sujeto, el del Impala”.  
Sam siente que se le seca la boca.  
“¿Impala?”  
“Sí, un bello auto.  Bueno, de no ser por este sujeto, no hubiéramos encontrado los cuerpos en la cárcel y estas cosas habrían continuado utilizándonos como ganado”.  
“Barrió con todos”, la admiración es palpable en el tono con que habla el hombre de color. “Nos organizó en un santiamén. Colaboramos, pero fue realmente él quien los acabó”.  
“¿Su nombre?”  
“No lo dijo”.  
“¿Puede describirlo?”  
“Chaqueta de cuero negra, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verdes, pecas… lucía como un modelo masculino” Steve, probablemente. “Bueno, al menos hasta que comenzó a patear el trasero de esas cosas”.  
“¿Realmente nos cree?”, insiste el líder.  
“Como le dije; he visto esto antes”. Observa los restos que están siendo incorporados a las fogatas. “Supongo que se han hecho cargo de las cabezas.”  
Se miran entre sí, perplejos.  
“¿Las… cabezas?”  
“Por supuesto, es importante deshacerse de ellas. ¿El hombre del que hablan no lo hizo?”  
Se vuelven a mirar extrañados.  
“No preservó ninguna cabeza”.  
“¿Cómo dice?”  
“Abrió los cuerpos, de arriba abajo”, gesticula con su mano sana el del cabestrillo. “y entonó unas palabras extrañas sobre sus corazones y entonces… ardieron”  
El otro señala hacia las fogatas.  
“Eso es lo único que quedó de ellos” Sam permanece en silencio, boquiabierto. “¿Está bien, agente?”  
“S-sí… uh… Tengo que hablar con mis superiores”.  
“Pero, el gobierno tomará cartas en el asunto, ¿verdad?”  
Sam decide usar su tono gravemente oficial.  
“La verdad es que el gobierno no hará cosa alguna”.  
“¿Qué?”  
“No informaré nada. Créanme, me agradecerán por eso. Si yo fuera ustedes, terminaría de deshacerme de toda la evidencia y luego inventaría una buena historia para explicar lo sucedido. De lo contrario, tendrán al ejército instalado aquí y a su pueblo convertido en un leprosario”.  
Los tres hombres lo miran con ojos muy abiertos.  
“Pero… pero… “ balbucea el del brazo. “¿No es contagioso? Quiero decir, ¿qué hay de los zombies y todo eso?”  
“No son zombies ni es contagioso. Puede estar tranquilo”  
“¿Qué hay si vuelven?”  
“No creo que lo hagan, pero en caso que suceda…”, saca una tarjeta de su billetera y se la entrega. “… llámenme”.  
Y con eso, da por terminada la cuestión.

La próxima media hora se dedica a revisar el lugar del crimen. Cuenta dieciocho leviatanes repartidos en distintos puntos del pueblo convertidos casi enteramente en cenizas. Los tres hombres decían la verdad pues no hay cabezas que cortar entre las cenizas. Existen otros restos desperdigados alrededor también: las víctimas de los leviatanes. El sótano de la cárcel es un horror.  
“¿Bobby?” y enseguida pasa a darle un resumen escueto de lo que ha encontrado, tomando pausas de vez en cuando para recomponerse. “Dean lo hizo, Bobby. Sin borax, sin cortar cabezas…”  
“¿Estás seguro de que es él?”  
“La descripción calza. Es Dean”  
“¿Pero, cómo podría él hacer algo como eso?”  
“No lo sé, Bobby”, suena llamada en espera. Sam abre los ojos como platos al ver el identificador. “Espera un segundo ¡Dean está llamando!” Sin esperar la respuesta del otro cazador, pulsa el botón en el teléfono. “¿Dean?… Al fin. ¿Dónde estás?…¿Tienes aún la pulsera?… ¿La pulsera de ubicación…negra…una banda metálica en su interior…? Espera, estoy buscando la señal”. Sam enciende el GPS donde un punto rojo se enciende a unos kilómetros de donde se encuentra. “Bien. Te tengo. Voy por ti”. Cambia de interlocutor en el teléfono. “¿Bobby? Lo encontré”.

Continuará…


End file.
